El verdadero amor de un Yokai
by Odayakana Mun
Summary: Sesshomaru, un frió Yokai con poder inigualable. No siempre fue el ser malvado que desprecia a los humanos, su vida era muy distinta antes de que Inuyasha reviviera de su sello mágico...
1. Batalla contra antiguos enemigos

Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando el horizonte, pensando en como su vida había cambiado desde la muerte de su padre. Tenia una mano en su espada Colmillo Sagrado, la herencia del gran perro comandante. Aun no había puesto en practica el poder de esa espada, sin duda sabia que era la mas débil de las armas de su padre, cosa que lo enfurecía, ya que bien podría haberle entregado Souunga o Colmillo de acero, pero no. El gran Inu no taisho le había entregado aquella espada, que no había tenido aun la oportunidad de usar a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con ella. Era un ser muy poderoso, y creía que la herencia de su progenitor debía ser usada contra un oponente "digno" de el. Sin embargo sus poderes habían sido debilitados enormemente, luego del ultimo encuentro que tubo con su padre la noche que murió. De alguna manera ya no podía transformarse en aquel perro majestuoso que era su verdadera forma, y a pesar de su incomparable fuerza, velocidad y habilidades, estaban muy limitadas desde aquel entonces, al igual que la capacidad de tele trasportarse como una esfera blanca, y su olfato también estaba sumamente limitado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz ronca se oyó a lo lejos

-Señor Sesshomaru- Grito Royacan - Señor Sesshomaru. Nosotros hemos venido para apoyarlo en esta batalla-

El joven alvino se encontraba inmóvil, oyendo el murmullo de aquellos monstruos que parecían felices de afrontar nuevamente una batalla contra el Clan de los Gatos Leopardo.

-¿Que es lo que quieren criaturas?- Mustio con notable irritación

-En la batalla anterior su padre nos ayudo a todos nosotros. Por eso queremos unirnos a usted Señor Sesshomaru.-

El joven los miraba serio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero la voz de su fiel sirviente Jaken llamo su atención

-Amo Sesshomaru...- dijo mientras corría hacia el - ¡Amo Sesshomaru! Le traigo terribles noticias.-

-¿Que sucede Jaken?

Disculpe mi atrevimiento,, pero como bien sirviente que soy fui a llamar a Inuyasha. Se que no es de nuestra especie pero aun así es nuestro familiar y pensé que...

-¡Dime Jaken!- Interrumpió el yokai con violencia- ¿Le dio tanto pavor que no se atrevió a venir? ¿O tal vez dijo que no tenia la obligación de ayudar a su hermano?

-¿Pues que le cuento?... el tonto de Inuyasha se dejo sellar por un conjuro.

-¿Que dices?- mustio el albino sorprendido

-Al parecer dejo que una sacerdotisa cautivara su corazón y cuando estaba desprevenido lo ataco-

- Es un gran torpe-

-¿Verdad que si?- murmuro Jaken por lo bajo. -¿Y quienes son ellos?

-Son los soldados de mi padre en Batallas anteriores-

-¡Que bien! Son nuestros aliados. Tenia mucho miedo de que hubiéramos que afrontar solos esta batalla- El demonio blanco no dejo terminar a Jaken, ya que paso por encima de el en dirección al este para combatir a los antiguos enemigos de su padre y, A pesar de la ayuda que le ofrecieron los soldados, decidió que los enfrentaría el mismo.

-¿Amo bonito?- dijo Jaken tímidamente

-¿Que quieres?

-No le preocupa la maldición de aquella mujer? yo se que es muy poderoso, pero aun asi me parece sospechoso

-A mi no me asustan las amenazas absurdas de una bruja como esa- Mustio fríamente el joven- Ademas Jaken, no hay forma de que yo me enamore... y mucho menos de que llegue a desear mi propia muerte-

-Pero amo... Nos dirimimos a una guerra contra el Clan de los Gatos Leopardo

-¿ Y eso que? Yo mismo acabe con esa mujer ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿O acaso dudas de mi inigualable poder?

El pequeño yokai entro en pánico -¡No! amo.. JE JE por supuesto que no. ¡No hay duda de que usted es el ser mas poderoso de todos y su fuerza y habilidades son inigualables amo! Es solo que ella clavo su puñal en su cuello infectándolo con alguna especie de veneno, y por lo que veo eso no ha sanado aun.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y toco la herida de su cuello que, a pesar de que se la habían hecho hace unos cuantos días aun no sanaba.

-_Es verdad, una herida tan pequeña ya debería haber mas extraño es que ya no siento dolor_- pensó- _¿Sera acaso por el veneno de esa mujer llamada Hanaku? ¿Tendrá que ver con la maldición que menciono?_- El albino rió -Jah ridículo

AHHHH. Amo por favor se lo ruego no sonría ¿Acaso quiere quiere matarme de un susto?- Sesshomaru no dijo ni una sola palabra ,y su expresión cambio bruscamente cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por un grupo de bandidos. Lucían extravagantes armaduras que eran evidentemente robadas de algún palacio, seguramente habían atacado alguna aldea cercana, ya que el albino noto el olor a sangre que tenían.

-Apártense de mi camino- dijo el albino con calma

-Eres un viajero de lo mas extraño- exclamo el líder del grupo- Se viste de una manera muy peculiar.

-¿Como se atreve a hablarle así a mi amo sesshomaru?

¿O que pequeño? refuto el hombre- ¿Crees que podrán acabar con la pandilla de los Viajeros Siniestros?

-Jm. Tienen un nombre muy estúpido. No volveré a repetirlo, apártense antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-¡Jjajajajaja!- ¡Que insolente que eres! Acaben con el

Sesshomaru esquivo a los humanos con gran facilidad, y logro deshacerse de la mayoría con sacudir solo una vez su mano, cortándolos con su látigo venenoso. El lider de la banda estaba atónito, su grupo entero había sido vencido por un solo individuo

-¡Fenómeno! grito el hombre, pero el albino lo tomo rápida y despiadadamente

-Un ser tan inferior como tu debería tener mas cuidado de lo dice frente al gran Sesshomaru- Dicho esto hundió sus garras en el pecho del bandido y lo derritió con sus garras venenosas. Pero una vez que se deshizo de el la herida que tenia en el cuello hizo que quedara de rodillas. El joven yokai comenzó a presionar a zona infectada que se había ennegrecido

-¡Amo bonito!- Exclamo su sirviente corriendo hacia él- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Maldición- exclamo Sesshomaru -Su veneno aun no ha desaparecido. Debo encontrar alguna forma de eliminar esta odiosa sensación.

El albino permaneció de rodillas presionando la herida haciendo que se doblegase por casi diez minutos, deseando entender porque su situación no mejoraba.


	2. La llegada de la otra luna

-¡Haaaaay es muy tarde!- Penso la chica mientras corria por las calles de su ciudad. Su nombre era Tsuki no Megami y era medianamente alta, delgada y con cabellos color miel, al igual que sus ojos. No tenia un gran fisico, pero no era carente de las curvas necesarias para llamar la atencion de algun que otro muchacho. Solia usar ropas olgadas y comodas, nada que marcara su cuerpo, sin embargo ahora traia puesto el uniforme de su escuela.

Era una persona muy inquieta... por lo que habia adquirido diversas habilidades. Entre sus talentos se encontraba la arqueria , habia insitido muchos años para que la dejaran practicar aquel deporte y desde entonces se habia convertido en alguien muy habilidosa con el arco. Podia pasar horas practicando, o cantando, sumamente distraida, lo que hacia que llegara siempre tarde a cualquier lugar.

Ella vivia en una enorme ciudad, y se todos los dias hacia un templo en el que meditaba y pasaba largas horas.

Estaba preocupada, ya que su obligacion alli consistia en ayudar a poner el sitio en orden y luego concentrarse en mediar... el problema era que el templo un sitio grande, y ponerlo en orden no era un trabajo sencillo.

El monje que residia ahi se llamaba Hayate, era un hombre de unos 60 años, muy bondadoso y paciente. El habia sido quien la habia acogido en el templo y le dio lugar para que ella pudiera sentirse como en su casa. Pero el se habia marchado hacia el templo Higurashi en Tokio como hacia todos los años dejando a cargo al joven monje Yamato, un exorcista. El joven yamato era un hombre con poderes espirituales muy poderosos, y lo habian entrenado desde muy joven para expulsar a los espiritus malignos y a los yokais. El era un chico de unos 25 años alto y de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, que llevaba recojido. El joven Yamato era muy estricto a pesar de su corta edad pero secretamente estimaba mucho a la joven.

-Tsuki- exclamo el monje algo indignado

-Si Yamato... digame que es lo que pasa?

-Tienes 1 hora entera de retraso... se suponia que debias estar aqui a las 6:00- La rubia no sabia que decirle, asi que solo se limito a asintir con la cabeza -Si no llegas temprano me tengo que ocupar yo solo de este lugar, ya sabes que el monje Hayato se marcho y no vuelve hasta dentro de unos dias-

-Si... ya lo se, el templo Higurashi- En el templo Higurashi se encontraba una gran amiga de Tsuki, Kagome Higurashi, que era 4 años menor. Ambas se cominicaban escribiendose cartas en ingles contando las cosas que le susedian.

-Ahora ve a la bodega a dejar tus cosas- Todavia hay que ordenar este lugar- La joven se dirigio a la bodega que se encontraba en el patio exterior del templo, luego de eso estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente con Yamato pero algo llamo su atencion. el el fondo del patio trasero se encontraba un pequeño templo en el que se encontraba un pozo, un pozo que ella conocia como el pozo de las almas. Realmente nunca habia sentido interez por aquel lugar, pero en ese momento habia algo que la llamaba, una extraña sensacion que la obligaba a acercarse. Una vez dentro apollo las manos en el borde y se asomo levemente para ver que habia dentro. Tsuki sentia que algo la llamaba pero no podia ni siquiera distinguir que era lo que habia alli abajo.

La voz de Yamato comenzo a resonar -¡Señorita no! Salga de ahi- Pero la joven no tubo tiempo de contestar, ya que el borde del pozo se rompio callendo irremediablemente en su interior. El joven monje miro hacia el interior para buscarla, pero el interior estaba completamente vacio.

La joven abrio los ojos, sorprendida por no haber sentido el golpe con el fondo. -_Debo haberme desmayado_- Penso ilusa. Inmediatamente despues comenzo a trepar para salir y volver al templo nuevamente pero lo que encontro le quito el aliento.

-Definitivamente me golpee la cabeza- dijo al notar que se encontraba en medio de un soleado bosque. La chica aun tenia su mochila colgada en su espalda, entonces la dejo a un lado y subio a un arbol para asegurarse de que no se encontraba en el templo. Pero no, al bajar del arbol se encontro con una criatura espantosa con aspecto de gato con cuerpo y tamaño de humano. Aquel adefecio se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzo a lamer su cuello descendiendo de manera enfermiza hacia su cuello, pero la joven lo empujo fuertemente hacia logrando liberarse, aunque el felino logro dañar su pierna. -No puede ser...- Penso -No es un sueño... ¿Como es posible?- ¡Ayudenme!

-¡Agachate niña!- exclamo una voz. La joven obedecio y se tiro al suelo, cuando una jauria de lobos atacaron a aquel gato.

-Maldicion- exclamo la rubia corriendo desesperada, pero se choco con el dueño de aquela voz salvadora, Royacan y su ejercito de monstruos. La joven abrio enormemente los ojos y ahogo un grito

-Quedate tranquila niñita- mustio dulcemente el lobo- Mi nombre es Royacan y soy el guardian del bosque.- La joven no emitio palabra... solo se limito a mirarlo con pavor -Que expresion que tiene señorita. No la culpo, los Gatos leopardo han atacado muchas aldeas ultimamente.-

-Que... que... ¿quien es usted?. ¿Por que me salvaron? y ¿Que demonios son ustedes? ¿Que hago aqui?

-JAJAJAJA- Rio la criatura- veo que no es de por aqui entonces la ilustrare. Mi nombre es Royacan y ellos son monstruos que lucharon en nombre del gran perro comantante, y te encuentras en las tierras del Oeste en plena zona de guerra contra los gatos leopardos.- La chica abrio enormemente los ojos, se habia metido en un terrible aprieto, ya que se encontraba en el lugar mas retorcido que jamas se habría imaginado.


	3. El día que nos conocimos

Tsuki estaba mirando perturbada a Royacan... aquella criatura era realmente horrible y adorable a la vez... se veía intimidarte e imponente, pero su actitud era muy inocente en varios aspectos.

-¿Clan de los gatos leopardo?- Pregunto la rubia sin entender nada

- Así es, Esa cosa que te ataco era uno de ellos, se trata de seres crueles y rencorosos que invaden tierras atacando y matando a quien se encuentra en su camino-

-Se oyen realmente crueles-

-De todas maneras no es esa la razón por la que los combatimos. Todos hemos matado criaturas alguna vez, pero no tan cruelmente como ellos.- La joven comenzó a asustarse, no se sentía nada segura después de las ultimas palabras del lobo... -No te asustes niña. Si hubiéramos querido matarte ya lo estarías. Ademas nosotros no atacamos humanos, generalmente los ayudamos.

-Veo..- dijo la chica vendando su herida con un trozo de su saco. ¿Y cual es la razón por la que se enfrentan a ellos?

-Pues veras... Ellos atacaron las tierras del oeste hace muchos años, pero nuestro líder el Perro Comandante se enfrento a ellos haciendo que se retiraran. El problema es que ellos guardaron un inmenso rencor, por eso han vuelto a tomar venganza y apoderarse de estas tierras. Pero nuestro querido líder ha fallecido hace ya 200 años. Por lo que los Gatos leopardos han declarado la guerra a su hijo mayor y actual líder nuestro, aunque el si detesta a los humanos

-Sinceramente eso no me da mucha seguridad- La chica abrió enormemente los ojos y lanzo un agudo grito, cuando un gato se lanzo sobre Royacan y comenzó a rajarlo con violencia. El lobo comenzó a correr en círculos y golpearse contra arboles para quitarse a ese mugroso felino de encima, pero era inútil ya que este había clavado sus garras fuertemente en el.

-¡Déjalo tranquilo!- Grito la chica tomando al gato de la cola y alejándolo de su nuevo amigo. El felino se levanto gentilmente y la vio miro amenazante . Royacan continuaba en el suelo por las heridas, lo que hacia entender a Tsuki que debía defenderse sola. El gato se abalanzo sobre la rubia con las garras listas para hundirlas en su pecho pero la joven corrió hacia las piernas de la criatura logreando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso. Luego Royacan lo ataco con sus enormes garras hundiéndolas en su pecho. La horrible criatura por fin dejo de moverse, y la chica estaba de pie junto a el, mirando lo que acababa de hacer

-Gracias niña- afirmo Royacan, perola joven estaba muda...

-¿Que sucede aquí?..- pensó mirando sus manos -Lo mas extraño es que no puedo evitar sentir alivio y satisfacción-

-Por cierto... dijo el lobo -¿Como es tu nombre? Tus ropas son muy extrañas ¿De que clase de aldea vienes?

-Me llamo Tsuki... y vengo de...

-Vamos dime. No voy a atacar esa aldea.

-No es eso- afirmo la chica- Es que... no se bien de donde vengo.

-¿Como dices?

-Yo... caí en un pozo que esta en un templo que se encuentra en mi ciudad. cuando sali me encontré con este bosque- La criatura abrió enormemente la boca, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir

-¡Tu atravesaste el pozo de los huesos!

-¿Que yo atravesé el que?

-¡El pozo de los huesos!. El pozo que decía nuestro Comandante. ¡Tu eres la Luna invertida!- Tsuki miro fijamente al guardián del bosque, las palabras que le decían eran tan claras como un río de sangre. - Sin duda tu seras quien destruya el sello del amo Sesshomaru.-

-¿Que yo voy a que?- Tsuki comenzó a preocuparse, eso ya era demasiado extraño- Yo no puedo hacer eso, ademas necesito regresar a mi hogar

-Podrás volver en cuanto se rompa el sello, estoy seguro que solo tendrás que ayudarnos en esta guerra. Nuestro comandante apreciaba a los humanos... seguramente sabia que los gatos leopardo volverían y que su hijo mayor seria quien los enfrentara. Lo mas seguro es que quisiera que recibiera la ayuda de un humano y que lo respetara.

-Pero yo jamas estuve en una guerra... ni siquiera sabría que hacer. Ademas dijiste que tu líder detesta a los humanos. Ademas te dije que tengo que volver.

-Solo tienes que conocerlo. El no tarda en venir, y si le digo quien eres y de donde vienes seguramente aceptara tu ayuda y seguramente podrás volver a tu época- Mentía... Royacan sabia perfectamente que Sesshomaru no aceptaría la ayuda de nadie... y mucho menos de una humana, ya que les tenia repulsión luego de lo sucedido con su padre. De todas formas quería su ayuda, ya que desprendía una energía poderosa, aunque ella lo ignoraba. -¿y que dices? yo me encargare de ayudarte para que no te ocurra nada.-

-Creo que no tengo alternativa- Pensó resignada la joven rubia -De acuerdo Royacan voy a ayudarlos como pueda.-

-¡Estupendo niña!- dijo el Youkai con una enorme y voraz sonrisa... necesitaras una espada y algo que te cubra la cabeza-

-¡No! No me des una espada, no sabría como usarla

-¿Pero como te defenderás? Tsuki suspiro apretando los puños... y sonrió

-Sabia que esto me serviría algún día- pensó.- Voy a usar un arco y unas flechas,

-Estupendo, ahora mismo cuando venga el amo...

-Royacan...- lo interrumpió Tsuki con seriedad -cuando venga tu "amo" y termine esta guerra me marchare, No quiero morir aquí y no quiero que tu amo me haga daño.

-Tranquila- afirmo el lobo- El hijo del comandante es antipático, pero no creo que te haga daño alguno-. La joven lo miro con el rabillo del ojo y se marcho con el para esperar a Sesshomaru. Royacan se había hecho hábil en el arte de la mentira. La realidad era que temía por la vida de esa joven... pero era demasiada casualidad. Ella cumplía con varios relatos del gran Inu No Taisho y también con los rumores acerca del sello que encerraba a su hijo.

Hacia una hora que Tsuki y el ejercito esperaba a Sesshomaru. La joven se sentía asustada, con deseos de volver a su lugar de origen, y por otro lado estaba emocionada y ansiosa, ya que estaba a punto de luchar contra unos gatos monstruosos contra unos soldados que "protejan" a los humanos. Sin embargo Royacan había salvado su vida, por ende no temía que ellos la dañaran

-Pst. Señorita...- Mustio Royacan entre dientes- Se esta acercando...

-De acuerdo. Le diré porque estoy aquí.-

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra hablarle primero... y mucho menos mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿No dijiste que solo era antipático?

-Si, ya se lo que dije... Sin embargo los humanos lo ponen de pesimo humor, y no dudara ni un segundo en destruirte de un solo golpe si lo cree necesario.

La joven lo miro con preocupación -¿Que demonios? ¡Royacan!- dijo asustando al lobo -Dijiste que me ayudaría a regresar a mi época. No quiero morir en manos de ese loco.

-Tranquila niña. Solo déjame hablar a mi y solo a mi, solo responde si te hace una pregunta que solo tu puedas contestar. Demonios ahí viene...

Sesshomaru se acercaba al lugar con la calma y elegancia que lo distingue, tenia la frente en alto y la mirada fija hacia el horizonte por donde vendrían los demás gatos leopardo. Paso a unos cuantos metros de Royacan y la chica -Royacan- Exclamo con firmeza sin voltear

-Hay...Ss... si Señor aquí estoy- dijo el monstruo temblando de miedo -¿Que sucede?

Tsuki se encontraba mirando fijamente al suelo, pero al oír la imponente voz del albino la curiosidad la obligo a levantar la cabeza. Cuando vio al albino su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. La chica quedo hipnotizada por aquella imagen, la elegancia con la que se movía, su largo cabello plateado que se movía con el viento en una danza maravillosa, las marcas en su pálido rostro y manos que parecían tatuajes en su pálida piel. Según Royacan el tenia al menos unos 150 años o mas... pero no aparentaba mas de veintiuno o veintidós años.

-Royacan... podrías explicarme que es lo que hace esa humana inmunda a tu lado? -La joven miro al albino con enojo y sorpresa.

-Acaba de llamarme inmunda- pensó

-Ella... pues, hace unas horas la salve del ataque de uno de los gatos y... luego ella también me salvo ... y

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto el alvino con un tono mas autoritario pero sin perder el tono de serenidad que tenia- Debería aniquilarte a ti y a esa horrible criatura ahora mismo, Los humanos son seres inferiores y no merecen mas que la muerte

-¿Y quien se supone que eres tu para decirme algo así?- Exclamo la chica firmemente, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban allí incluyendo a Sesshomaru quien se acerco como una ráfaga a ella y la miro fijamente.

-¿como has dicho humana? dijo poniéndose en frente de ella.

-Mi nombre es Tsuki No Megami.- refuto firmemente la rubia mirándolo a los ojos. -¡No me importa lo fuerte que seas no permitiré que hables así de mi en mi presencia o de mi especie!- Ella le devolvió la mirada y quedo en blanco por un momento... Un momento en el que se vio sumergida en aquellos ojos dorados delineados delicadamente por un color magenta que parecian resaltar en rostro perfecto con aquella expresion de calma.

-Insolente- Grito jaken. -Vas a lamentar seriamente ese insulto al amo Sesshomaru!

-Silencio- Dijo el albino apartandolo de un golpe. Royacan miraba boquiabierto la situación, y se preguntaba como era posible que la joven permaneciera intacta. -Humana... ¿Cual es la razón para que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera hablándole así al Gran Sesshomaru?

Tsuki trago saliva -Vengo del otro lado del pozo que se encuentra en el bosque. Y se me dijo que si los ayudaba en esta guerra podría regresar. Ademas uno de los suyos salvo mi vida y me siento en deuda ya que...

-¿Ya que qué? Contesta humana, no hagas que pierda la paciencia

-Ya que estoy en deuda con estos soldados que me salvaron de aquellas criaturas y pienso devolverles el favor.-

El albino se sorprendió al oír las palabras que decía la joven, ya que jamas ningún humano se había atrevido a dirigirse hacia el con tanta seguridad como lo hacia ella.. Sin embargo su expresión no cambio en absoluto, solo se limito a voltear y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-Has lo que quieras. Me importa muy poco lo que hagas con tu vida. Sin embargo, si te conviertes en un estorbo aunque sea una sola vez... Te aniquilare- dijo el joven con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Por cierto Tsuki No Megami soy Sesshomaru, tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez que se te ocurra dirigirte hacia mi.

-Sesshomaru...- Susurró la chica mirando al albino alejarse lentamente.


	4. Traición y retirada

Tsuki miraba hipnotizada al albino alejarse lentamente luego de aquella "presentación" que habían tenido...

-Sesshomaru- susurro en voz baja

-¡Y espero que así aprendas mocosa!- Gruño Jaken

-Cierra la boca rana...-

El pequeño Youkai comenzó a hacer una rabieta por el insulto de la chica... pero no tubo oportunidad de decir nada ya que los enemigos comenzaban a divisarse en el horizonte.

-¡El enemigo!- Grito uno de los soldados, y así fue como comenzaron a llegar hordas y hordas de Gatos leopardos comandados por sus cuatro lideres Toran, Shunran, Karan y Shuran.

Sesshomaru fue el primero en atacar, el demonio albino era muy rápido y sus garras y látigos acababan con muchos enemigos de una sola vez. Tsuki, estaba maravillada con el poder de este. Por su parte la rubia lanzaba sus flechas con una precisión que ella misma desconocía, había derribado al menos 10 criaturas desde que comenzó la batalla, y había roto dos flechas y las había atado a sus antebrazos por su uno de ellos se acercaba demasiado. Tomo otra flecha de su carcaj y la disparo directamente en la cabeza de un gato y, a medida que se acababan sus flechas corría hacia los cadáveres para recuperarlas.

Sesshomaru estaba peleando de una forma espectacular contra uno de los lideres de los gatos, Toran. Ella parecía un oponente bastante difícil de vencer. Aun así, su expresión de calma permanecía exactamente igual. De hecho, ni siquiera cambio cuando los gritos de auxilio comenzaron

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Ayúdenos!

-¡Se lo rogamos señor Sesshomaru- Aquellos gritos provenían de sus aliados que estaban siendo masacrados en manos de los otros tres hermanos del clan

-¿Que sucede Sesshomaru?- Exclamo Toran -Tus aliados estan callendo ¿Acaso no vas a auxiliarlos?- Pero el albino con contesto. Sin importar cuanto le dijera aquella mujer, el seguia peleando ferozmente con su Colmillo Sagrado, sin lograr hacerle el menor daño

-_Maldición_- Pensó este -Esta espada es completamente inútil... No puedo herir a Toran sin importar cuantas veces la alcance- El albino se harto de pelear inútilmente y ataco a la criatura sus garras venenosas, logrando que se alejara. Los monstruos continuaban gritando por ayuda de su líder, quien luego de deshacerse de Toran corrió hacia ellos, logrando herir a Karan.

-Yo me encargo de esto amo- Dijo Jaken mientras quemaba a los gatos que atacaban a sus soldados con su Baculo de dos Cabezas. Sin embargo estos comenzaron a huir rapidamente

-¡Retirada! Huyan mientras puedan- Grito Royakan.

Tsuki estaba perpleja y furiosa ante el accionar de los monstruos, no podía creer que dejaran a su líder atrás. En un momento un gato se abalanzo sobre ella y le quito el arco de un golpe y clavo sus garras en su brazo izquierdo.

-_Es el fin_- Pensó la chica, pero el látigo venenoso de Sesshomaru salvo su vida cortando al felino por la mitad. La joven miro al albino impresionada, acababa de salvar su vida. Precisamente luego de que el albino la salvara, Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a latir, haciendo que tanto el como la chica se sorprendieran. De todas formas, la guerra aun no terminaba y no era momento para distracciones.

Tsuki sigui recolectando flechas y las lanzaba muy bien a pesar de la herida en su brazo, mientras que Jaken acabo tambien con unos cuantos gatos que quedaban. Al cabo de unos minutos el Clan de Gatos Leopardos se retiraba. Habian sido derrotados

-Debo admitir que no esta mal para ser una humana- Pensó Jaken viendo a Tsuki de reojo -Amo bonito ¡hemos ganado!-dijo acercándose a su amo. Sin embargo este se encontraba muy decepcionado

-¿Como puedes llamar a esto victoria?- Exclamo refiriéndose a los cadáveres de sus soldados que se encontraban en todo el lugar. Luego miro su espada -Colmillo Sagrado es un arma inferior... mi padre dejo otra espada "Colmillo de Acero" que puede matar a cien demonios-

-Sesshomaru- Comento la joven acercándose, pero no hubo respuesta, ya que el albino llevo su mano a la herida del cuello que se había ennegrecido levemente.

-¿Que sucede amo?- Pregunto Jaken acercándose a su amo quien puso una expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero antes que el o Tsuki pudieran acercarse, uno de los monstruosos felinos hundió sus garras en el ennegrecido cuello de Sesshomaru

-¡NO!- Grito Jaken completamente sorprendido. Mientras que Tsuki aniquilo al atacante lanzando una flecha directamente entre sus ojos. Sesshomaru callo al piso desconcertado, invadido por un intenso dolor que se esparcía gradualmente por su resto de su cuello al igual que un intenso color negro que marcaba todos sus vasos y venas.

-¿Como no note que se acercaba?- Pensó el albino furioso. Su vista se puso borrosa, pero pudo notar como Jaken y Tsuki corrieron en su ayuda y como esta ultima colocaba algo suave en su cuello.

-Pequeño ven ayúdame- Exclamo la joven desesperada

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo humana!

-¿Y que esperas que haga? ¿Que huya? -El albino comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente mientras veía como la joven humana cuidaba de el ignorando completamente a Jaken. Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, ya que había perdido el habla a causa de su situación, luego sintió una pequeña gota cálida seguida de una suave caricia sobre su pálido rostro, y lo ultimo que vio antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento, fue una hermosa luna en cuarto creciente, exactamente igual que la que el tenia en su frente, que llevaba Tsuki colgada del cuello. La única diferencia con la suya... era apuntaba para el lado contrario o mejor dicho, que estaba invertida

-No voy a abandonarte Sesshomaru...


	5. Los cuidados de una dulce humana

¿Que fue lo que le sucedió?- Exclamo Jaken histérico al ver lo que le había ocurrido a su poderoso amo. -¿Que estas haciendo niña? ¡Suéltalo!

-Cállate rana- comento Tsuki vendando a Sesshomaru con un trozo de su remera.

-¡Es Jaken mocosa!-

-Como sea, tenemos que llevarlo a otro lugar, no es seguro que permanezca aquí.

-No seas ilusa! El es el demonio mas poderoso que existe, no necesita la ayuda de una humana como tu- El pequeño se negaba a escuchar a la chica, la idea de que su amo se encontrara en peligro le parecía absurda, pero no mas que el hecho de que fuera a recibir la ayuda de un ser como ella. De todas formas, Tsuki no necesito decir ni una palabra para que el pequeño youkai cambiara de opción, dado a que la sangre comenzó a esparcirse a medida que escapaba del pálido cuello de Sesshomaru. -¿Sabes algo? pensándolo mejor, cerca de aquí , solo tenemos que dirigirnos al sudeste.- Luego el demonio verde se corrió por unos distantes en dirección al bosque para regresar con una criatura que sorprendió enormemente a Tsuki.

-¿Que es eso?- Exclamo atemorizada ante la presencia del caballo de dos cabezas conocido como Ah-Un.  
-No seas grosera con ellos. No te han hecho nada

-Lo siento... pero no había visto nada así... em... no importa- La joven no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, definitivamente no era su intención faltar el respeto de esa extraña criatura. Luego con ayuda de Jaken cargaron al bello albino que permanecía totalmente inconsciente.  
Al llegar al lago se encargaron de colocar a Sesshomaru recostarlo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol junto al estanque de agua cristalina que brillaba con los delgados hilos de sol que atravesaban el espeso follaje verde de los arboles.

-No logro entender como ese inútil gato daño de tal manera al amo Sesshomaru- Pensó Jaken intrigado. Tsuki quito el trozo de tela que había colocado en el cuello de Sesshomaru dejando ver su herida, que no había hecho mas que empeorar. La piel se había tornado a un color purpura como el de la bella luna que llevaba en la frente. La zona donde estaban las hendiduras causadas por las garras de aquel gato estaban hinchadas y la sangre se había vuelto mas densa y negra. Fue entonces que el pequeño youkai lo noto.

-¡El veneno! Exclamo al ver dicha imagen. Tsuki levanto la mirada hacia el pequeño demonio .

-¿Fue envenenado?  
-¡Así es! Lo recuerdo muy bien... Hace unos cuantos días una bruja llamada Hanaku intento asesinar al amo Sesshomaru y quedarse con su espada... Obviamente el amo la destruyo ya que no hay nadie que iguale sus habilidades sin importar cuan debilitadas se encuentren...  
-¿Y luego...?- pregunto impaciente la joven mientras humedecía el trozo de tela para limpiar la herida del youkai.  
-como ya dije, el amo acabo con ella, sin embargo la muy traicionera tubo la oportunidad de rasgar levemente su cuello.  
FLASH BACK  
Sesshomaru se encontraba caminando en una noche espesa iluminada totalmente por la luz de la luna. Se encontraba pensativo, había recibido recientemente la noticia de un nuevo ataque por parte de unos antiguos enemigos de su padre: "El clan de los gatos leopardo", que habían sido derrotados por este en una ocación hace cientos de años, pero al parecer queríancobrar venganza.  
-Apresúrate tonto- Exclamo Jaken tirando de las riendas de Ah- Un -Amo bonito... ¿Por que debemos llevar a esta criatura tan tonta?... es decir, usted puede volar muy bien por su cuenta y esto... no hace mas que retrasarnos.- El albino lo miro sobre el hombro con desprecio.  
-Jaken... silencio. O te asesinare.-  
-¡Pero amo!- Sin embargo el albino no hizo caso omiso a los últimos comentarios de Jaken, ya que una hermosa mujer se posiciono frente a el. Su mirada era desafiante y estaba llena de soberbia.  
-Así que tu eres el gran Sesshomaru...- Exclamo la mujer pasando el dedo por el filo de la espada que llevaba en su mano. Era una mujer muy bella, con cabellos negros sostenidos con una cinta dorada, su mano derecha tenia garras color negras y vestía un fino kimono que se señia a su figura y se abría en un costado dejando ver una de sus largas y blancas piernas, llevaba en su mano izquierda una espada hecha de huesos y el mango revestido con cuero de humano.  
-¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?-  
Mi nombre es Hanaku... Hum. Veo que eres mas atractivo de lo que decían los rumores. Es una lastima valla a matarte y quedarme con tu espada- Jaken comenzó a gritar defendiendo a su amo, pero ninguno de los presentes hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Se trataba de una sacerdotisa maldita, que poseía grandes poderes espirituales profanados por su ambición, no obstante, su mayor objetivo era conseguir a colmillo sagrado, para tener poder sobre las almas de los difuntos y ganar la confianza de los humanos con sus poderes curativos para someterlos a su antojo.  
-No me hagas reír, jamas lograrías poner ni un solo dedo en Colmillo Sagrado... no eres mas que una humana maldita ,- exclamo el albino sonriendo con ironía- Tu aroma te delata, no hay forma de ocultar esa desagradable esencia... ademas ¿Para que querría algo como tu utilizar a Colmillo Sagrado?  
-La espada Tensseiga para el cielo... ¿Quien no querría una espada con esas cualidades Sesshomaru?...- La bruja lanzo su espada directamente hacia el albino, quien con un golpe desvió la cuchilla sin hacerse el menor daño. Sin embargo, eso no fue mas que una simple distracción, ya que la bruja se lanzo sobre el rasgando levemente su cuello con las garras que tenia en su mano derecha.  
-Veo que realmente no sabes con quien estas tratando- Rió el albino sin la menos mueca de dolor -Cometiste un grave error al osar acércate a mi- La luz verde proveniente de los dedos indice y mayor de Sesshomaru cortaron a la sacerdotisa maligna por la mitad, quedando tendida en el suelo retorciéndose en una sola agonía.  
-jajajaja... Sesshomaru... mi veneno ya corre por tus venas- Hanaku comenzó a reír de forma histérica mientras comenzaba a deshacerse formando plumas negras que quedaban atrapadas en el viento -Quien lamentara este encuentro seras tu...  
-Insolente mujer ya cállate- Grito Jaken notablemente irritado, pero ella continuo hablando sin escuchar al pequeño youkai  
-Vas a rogar por tu muerte Sesshomaru, y seras el principal responsable de la muerte de tu amada.- El albino acabo con lo que quedaba de la bruja, solo con sacudir sus garras nuevamente.  
-Hay. Amo bonito. ¡Esa mujer acaba de maldecirlo!- Mustio el pequeño Jaken con temor en la voz  
-Jaken ¿Te sientes atemorizado por la ridícula maldición de una humana?  
-Un poco... tal ves ¡Pero no quiere decir que yo dude de su poder amo! por supuesto que no. Usted es el monstruo mas poderoso que existe y no hay nadie capaz de igualarlo- Mientras Jaken continuaba adulando a su amo este continuo caminando con calma, sujetando el legado que su padre le había dejado, intentando entender porque una humana se había tomado tantas molestias por quitárselo.  
Fin del FLASH BACK  
Tsuki miraba asombrada al pequeño youkai, no podía creer en el lió que se había metido, quería regresar a su casa y olvidar todo ese embrollo, pero por otra parte, no soportaba la idea de que ese hermoso hombre que yacía en aquel árbol falleciera  
-¡No quiero dejarlo morir! Debe haber algo que pueda hacer... pensó la chica mordiéndose los labios agarrándose la cabeza -¡Lo tengo! pequeño, necesito vallas al pozo que se encuentra al noroeste y traigas mi bolsa negra con símbolos blancos...  
-¡Es Jaken mocosa! Ademas no tengo ninguna obligación de ir en busca de tus porquerías, yo solo sirvo al amo Sesshomaru.  
Tsuki le lanzo una mirada amenazante al pequeño youkai, haciendo que se estremeciera del susto -¿¡Tienes una idea mejor Ja-ken!? Porque todavía no ha despertado y su respiración esta realmente debí. Esa cosa que tiene el el cuello es por lo menos el doble de grande que hace no mucho tiempo... Así que te ruego que vallas y busques mis cosas ya que con eso podre al menos limpiar su herida.  
El pequeño youkai quedo sorprendido por la actitud de la joven cita, realmente acababa de ponerlo en su lugar- De acuerdo- Se quejo mientras montaba a Ah Un para cumplir el pedido de Tsuki. Ella en cambio, se quedo allí, junto con Sesshomaru que permanecía inconsciente. La joven enjuago la herida escurriendo el paño sobre ella, estaba hinchada, pero había algo mas, la chica volvió a rociar agua sobre la primera de las 3 protuberancias del cuello del albino y noto que algo blanco sobresalía

-Mierda...- Dijo en voz baja, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos. Aquella mancha de color blanco que podía distinguir era nada menos que una garra del felino que lo ataco anteriormente. Tsuki lavo sus manos en el estanque y suspiro profundamente... sabia lo que tenia que hacer, y no le gustaba. Ella había estado en lugares que no eran muy agradables, ya que, en su época trabajaba en centros comunitarios, y veía muy a menudo niños lastimados o desnutridos e incluso a veces se encargaba de sanar algunas de sus heridas con primeros auxilios, pero eso distaba demasiado de lo que estaba viviendo actualmente.  
La rubia tomo valor e introdujo sus dedos en la primer marca, tubo que contenerse seriamente para no vomitar, había mucha sangre . El albino se estremeció y lanzo un quejido, era evidente que le dolía. Tsuki repitió este proceso dos veces mas para quitar lo que restaba, luego enjuago la herida y comenzó a palparlo suavemente con un pañuelo húmedo para que la hinchazón comenzara a bajar.  
Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y se levanto bruscamente lanzando un temible gruñido. Tsuki ,por su parte, se sobresalto al ver la reacción del youkai cuya expresión era realmente aterradora. Cuando el joven se calmo apoyo nuevamente la cabeza en el árbol y miro hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba la rubia

-No tenias que hacer esto- exclamo fríamente.

-Tus heridas eran muy grabes, estabas muriendo

-No seas ingenua. No soy débil como los humanos. Tsuki dejo escapar una leve risa, el joven albino acababa de despertarse tras un serio ataque que lo llevo al borde de la muerte, y aun asi no dejaba de ser soberbio.

-Permite me- Exclamo Tsuki intentando pasar el paño húmedo por la herida

-Ya te dije que no lo necesito. Lo único que falta para humillarme mas es que debas cuidar de mi mientras estoy despierto.-

-De acuerdo... no lo haré- Sin embargo la chica ignoro las palabras del albino, y , ademas de poner el paño nuevamente en su cuello, apoyo la mano suavemente en su frente causando en el un extraño cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Tienes las manos frías- Exclamo fríamente el joven sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de la joven. Sin embargo sabia bien que no era así... Las manos de Tsuki estaban lastimadas pero aun así eran realmente suaves y cálidas. -Tu también estas herida. ¿No te importa tu propio cuerpo?

-_Es verdad_- Pensó Tsuki -_No me he fijado en que condición se encuentran mis heridas_-

-De acuerdo... a mi también me pareció una pregunta estúpida.

-No es eso,- aseguro la rubia quitando el paño para enjuagarlo nuevamente- Tu acompañante fue en busca de mis cosas. A decir verdad pensé que no depositarias sin que te vendara y desinfectara apropiadamente, así que le dije si podía ir en busca de mi bolsa. Cuando regrese me encargare de mi misma.

-Ten- Exclamo Sesshomaru haciéndole entrega de una pequeña almeja. -Es un ungüento hecho con plantas medicinales para youkais completos como yo. Úsalo y tus heridas cerraran en pocos días. Tienes suerte de que sean leves.

-¿Como supiste que eran leves? de hecho ¿Como supiste que estaba herida?- Dijo mientras pasaba la medicina por sus cortes.

-Hueles a sangre, pero no demasiada. ¿Por que llorabas?

-¿Como dices?- Pregunto incrédula la rubia

-¿Porque llorabas cuando recibí el ataque de la criatura?

-ah eso- Mustio Tsuki ruborizada. Me preocupe por ti, estabas luchando tu solo contra todos ellos y luego caíste... me sentí muy triste por ti, y no podría perdonarme si te hubiera abandonado yo también.  
Sesshomaru volteo hacia ella y observo su rostro con detalle. Estaba sucia, su cabello alborotado y la ropa estaba bastante maltrecha, sin embargo tenia algo especial, sobre todo en sus ojos... un escalofrió recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron de todas formas hizo caso omiso de esta.

-Gracias- exclamo el joven albino recostándose nuevamente en el árbol. Tsuki abrió enormemente los ojos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa luego se recostó en un árbol que estaba detrás de ella y suspiro tranquilamente.

-De nada. Sesshomaru- El albino cerro nuevamente los ojos, pero esta vez con intención de descansar. No obstante, su mente no se lo permitía ya que había algo que no podía apartar.

-_Tsuki No Megami_- Pensó -¿_Quien diría que una humana me salvaría la vida_?


	6. Destinos entrelazados

Era una mañana realmente cálida... tal vez demasiado, lo que disgustaba a Sesshomaru. Su armadura levantaba temperatura y la estola que llevaba hacia que su hombro hirviera, era realmente molesto pero su expresión no lo demostraba, ya que siempre lucia calmo.

-¿Sesshomaru?- Se oyó la voz que retumbaba por el espeso bosque. -¿Eres tu?- Se trataba del árbol de magnolia. Un árbol milenario del cual fueron creadas las fundas de las espadas "Colmillo de Acero" y "Colmillo Sagrado".

-Así es Bokuseno- Exclamo el joven tranquilamente.

-Veo que has venido a recoger la herencia que te ha dejado tu honorable padre. ¿Seria mucha molestia quitarla de mi rostro?- El albino frunció el ceño. El árbol de magnolia llevaba en su frente un pequeño clavo que sostenía la espada "Colmillo Sagrado" y una nota del anciano.

"... Sesshomaru: aquí te entrego la espada Colmillo Sagrado de tu padre...

¿Colmillo sagrado? ¿Acaso es una broma?-dijo en voz baja sosteniendo la espada en sus manos. Aun así la nota del herrero continuaba "...Por cierto tus poderes fueron sellados. Pregúntale al árbol y el te dirá. Con cariño Totosai"

El youkai apretó los puños "Tus poderes fueron sellados" ¿Que quería decir eso? ¿Como que habían sido sellados? ¿Por que no lo había notado?

-¿¡Que quiere decir que mis poderes fueron sellados Bokuseno!?. - El joven estaba furioso. su padre había muerto hace pocos días y se le había mencionado que le había dejado una de sus espadas donde el Árbol de Magnolia se encontraba. Sin embargo, parecía que había muchas mas sorpresas de las que se esperaba

-¿Te sorprende Sesshomaru?- Menciono pacíficamente el árbol

-Padre... jamas lo perdonare.

-¿Crees que tu padre te odiaba Sesshomaru? Si mal recuerdo, la ultima vez que viste a tu padre intentaste quitarle sus espadas mas poderosas, incluso intentaste atacarlo. Si tu padre fue inmediatamente a rescatar a Izayoi ese dia, y alli encontro la muerte. Sin embargo dejo claras indicaciones con respecto a ti.- El albino permanecio en silencio observando atentamente al anciano. -Tu quieres poder Sesshomaru. ¿Y que mejor forma de conseguirla que haciendolo resurgir con el doble de potencial?

-¿Que es lo que me ha hecho?

-Ya no podrás volver a tu verdadera forma Sesshomaru... y tus habilidades serán reducidas mas de lo que podrías imaginar. No obstante, eres un monstruo muy poderoso de por si . No creo que corras peligro alguno- Menciono el árbol notando como la expresión de Sesshomaru se tornaba tensa.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer para deshacerme de esto?

-Lamento decirte que deberás descubrirlo por ti mismo Sesshomaru. Solo puedo decirte que el sello se romperá cuando la luna invertida llegue a las tierras del Oeste.

-¿Eso que quiere decir Bokuseno? No estas siendo para nada claro, te advierto que estoy empezando a impacientarme.

-¿Te atreverías a atacarme? Siendo yo el único que puede darte la información que necesitas? Yo creo que no Sesshomaru. En cuanto a la luna invertida... Deberás esperarla, sera enviada a través del pozo de las almas, y deberá permanecer a tu lado con tu consentimiento y voluntad.- El albino lanzo una cruel mirada hacia el milenario youkai, pero al terminar la frase, este desapareció dejándolo solo, con su nueva espada y su sello.

-¡Señorita humana!- Resonó la voz de Jaken despertando al albino de su descanso. Había soñado con su ultimo encuentro con el Árbol de Magnolia, aquella vez que fue consciente de su estado hace ya 150 años, mucho antes de conocer a Jaken. Desde entonces, el albino habia vagado en busca de la luna invertida esperando deshacerse de aquella molestia generada por su padre.

-¡Señorita humana!- Repitió el pequeño youkai antes de ser detenido por estrellarse contra la bota de su amo -¡Amo bonito! ¡Esta a salvo!

-¡Silencio Jaken! Se ha dormido. Al menos déjala descansar.- Jaken miro sorprendido a su amo, estaba siendo demasiado amable con aquella chica...

-Amo bonito que alegría que esta bien.

-¿Realmente pensaste que una criatura tan burda como ese gato haría algo de mi?

-¡Por supuesto que no amo! Vera... desde un principio supuse que esa chiquilla era una inútil y que usted lograría reponerse por si mismo.-

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta Jaken?- lo interrumpió el albino bruscamente- Ella fue la única que permaneció de nuestro lado cuando los demás cobardes se marcharon. El olor a su sangre ha aumentado- Mustio tras inspirar levemente. Luego saco de su Kimono una almeja con una delicada cinta color verde.

-¿Va a ayudar a esta humana amo?

-No seas estúpido Jaken... Su vida no es mi problema. Solo lo haré para quedar a mano por su "lealtad" por así decirlo.- Dicho esto, el joven se acerco levemente a Tsuki (quien se había quedado profundamente dormida) y la despertó sacudiendo levemente su hombro.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Me quede dormida?

-¡Ten!- dijo el albino sin mirarla a la cara

-Si pasas esto por tus heridas sanaran en cuestión de horas. Esta hecho con raíces de arboles cuyos frutos son medicinales.- Ella lo miro por unos instantes y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sesshomaru.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru para ti niña!- Interrumpió Jaken fastidiando como siempre

-Ah... veo que volviste Jaken ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- El pequeño youkai la miro de reojo y le lanzo su bolsa.

-Aquí tienes niña- La joven atajo su mochila y saco unos vendajes y una botella con alcohol. Cuando comenzó a limpiar sus heridas debió morderse los labios para no gritar. Luego aplico la medicina que el albino le había entregado y se dispuso a vendarse. Permiteme- Dijo delicadamente acercándose a Sesshomaru con intención de vendarlo.

-No lo quiero- Se negó el youkai alejándose levemente - No necesito esas cosas ya que no soy débil como los humanos.

-Escuchaste bien niña! Ya lárgate- Exclamo Jaken entrometiéndose nuevamente. Pero Tsuki hizo caso omiso a este.

- Sesshomaru... acéptalo, hará que mejores incluso mas rápido de lo que normalmente lo hace, realmente se veía terrible hace rato.- El albino no contesto. solamente se limito a mirar hacia otro lado. -De acuerdo... quien calla otorga- Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes. La tela que ella ponía al rededor del cuello del albino era suave, por lo que el no puso resistencia cuando comenzó a vendarlo. Sintió nuevamente sus cálidas manos en su piel y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo extraño que recorría su espalda.

-¿De donde vienes?- Pregunto Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes. -No me veas de esa forma... Solo pregunte de donde venias.- La chica soltó de nuevo una risa nerviosa. -De acuerdo no hace falta que lo días... De todas formas no pensaba atacar ese lugar.

-¡No es eso!- Mustio Tsuki con el temor de haber ofendido al apuesto joven - No quise insinuar eso. Sino que es bastante retorcido explicar de donde vengo.

-¿Y bien?

-Se trata de un lugar llamado Yamanashi, de Japón... pero realmente no se donde queda ya que estaba en el templo al que recurro diariamente y caí en un pozo que se encuentra en el. Lo mas extraño es que al salir de aquel sitio me encontré en este lugar.- La joven alzo la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos penetrantes ojos color ámbar que la miraban con sorpresa.

-Dijiste pozo? -Mira... ya se que suena extraño, pero así fue

-Es verdad- pensó Jaken- Sus cosas se encontraba justo al lado del pozo de las almas... me pregunto si tendrá relación con lo que mi amo contó sobre su padre. Sesshomaru se acerco mas a la chica y tomo delicadamente el collar que llevaba en el cuello para verlo en detalla. Tsuki por su parte ahogo un grito, los dedos de aquel ser que se asemejaba a un ángel eran asombros amente cálidos y sus uñas contra su piel generaban una deliciosa sensación de hormigueo en su vientre.

-¿Que... que... haces?

-¿Por que traes este collar?- Pregunto el albino observando la luna en cuarto creciente invertida que llevaba la chica

-¿Esto?- Menciono llevando lentamente su mano al colgante junto a la de él- Es un astro... y me lo obsequiaron por mi nombre

-¿Tu nombre?- El albino levanto la mirada para verla directamente. Estaba confundido. Sin duda tenia una luna invertida con ella y provenía del pozo de las almas. Pero se negaba a creer que la principal clave para quitar el tedioso sello de su padre fuera una humana.

-Mis padres me pusieron Tsuki no Megami cuando aun vivíamos en occidente, era extraño tener un nombre diferente a todos los demás, pero fue incluso peor adaptarme nuevamente cuando vinimos a vivir a Japón.

-¿Pero de que rayos hablas niña? Habla mas claro- Gruño Jaken confundido -¡Deja de llamarme así Jaken! Mi nombre es Tsuki . TSU-KI. realmente no es muy dificil. Estoy siendo lo mas clara que puedo hablando con dos seres completamente desconocidos en un lugar sumamente extraño 500 años atrás de donde yo vengo. Ademas... ¿Por que tanto interes en mi nombre o mi collar? Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio por algunos momentos

-Debes aguardar a la llegada de la luna invertida-Pensó poniéndose de pie lentamente

-¿Que sucede amo? ¿Nos vamos? ¿Que haremos con ella?- Dijo Jaken. La joven lo miraba sentada bajo el árbol, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Jaken- Soltó Sesshomaru bruscamente

-Dígame amo bonito-

-Al parecer, todo indica que ella es la dichosa luna invertida que decía mi padre. -¿Que?- Se sorprendió Jaken al oír las palabras de su amo- Eso no es posible amo... Ella no es mas que una humana

-¿Acaso crees que me equivoco?- Insinuó el albino mirándolo sobre el hombro. El pequeño youkai , por su parte, se sintió invadido por el miedo ante la amenazante mirada de su amo.

-¡Por supuesto que no amo! Sin embargo debe admitir que esto es muy extraño. ¿Realmente es ella quien romperá el hechizo de su honorable padre?

-Cuando estábamos en batalla, yo le salve de morir en manos de una de esas criaturas- Menciono Sesshomaru tranquilamente- En ese momento Colmillo Sagrado latio por unos momentos.

-Señores- Interrumpió Tsuki con su bolsa colgada al hombro- Esto ha sido realmente gratificante, disfrute mucho en compañía de ustedes dos, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que me marche a donde pertenezco.- El albino la miro por unos instantes, y luego volteo para verla de frente.

-Al parecer, tu trabajo aquí no ha hecho mas que comenzar- Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Estaba asustada, temía que aquel demonio de cabellos plateados y hermosa apariencia fuera a hacerle daño a pesar de haberse ayudado anteriormente.

-¿Que? Yo no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí... tengo una familia, obligaciones, amigos. ¡Una vida!.

-Si el amo Sesshomaru te dice que te quedes tu te quedas aqui.- exclamo Jaken imponiendo su pseudo autoridad.

-¿Por que querrías que yo me quedara aquí?

-Al parecer... mi querida humana, eres la única capaz de resolver un problema que me aqueja. Dejemos lo así.

-Yo no pienso quedarme obligada y mucho menos ayudarte si es así. Ademas, no puedo contribuir en algo de lo cual no tengo idea.- El albino frunció el ceño de manera intimidante.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarme a mi? ¿Al poderoso Sesshomaru?

-Yo hago las preguntas que veo necesarias hacer y ayudo a quien lo necesita o al menos lo pide con un poco de cortesía...- En todo momento Tsuki mantenía la mirada en alto, desafiando aquellos ojos dorados que tanto tenían para decir. Ella era una chica amable y alegre, pero tenia un carácter y orgullo difíciles de quebrar. Jaken, por su parte los observaba petrificado

-Si sigue desafiando a mi amo Sesshomaru lo mas probable es que termine destrozada por el- Pensó el pequeño youkai

-Ayudaste a que mis heridas sanaran como yo lo hice por ti. Y ahora me exiges que me quede a tu lado para ayudarte en no se que cosa... Dime Sesshomaru ¿Por que quieres que me quede? ¿En que quieres que te ayude?

-jm... Si no te necesitara como lo hago ahora, ya estarías muerta. Puedo asegurarlo... Pero puedo asegurar también, que eres indispensable para poder recuperar algo que me pertenece.- La joven sonrió de costado, estaba frente a un imponente Youkai con un orgullo inquebrantable, y le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara. Era realmente irresistible la idea de aceptar aquella propuesta.

-De acuerdo... Pero si te acompaño voy a tener que volver a mi época eventualmente para conseguir mis cosas.

-Humana... conozco bien a los de tu clase. ¿Crees que no se que pedirás mas? Prefiero que lo hagas ahora que a humillarme después.

-Me ofendes Sesshomaru...- Exclamo la chica con ironía -Todo lo que necesito se encuentra del otro lado del pozo. Ademas...- El albino la observo inmóvil, sin decir una sola palabra esperando a que ella terminara su frase. -...Cuando a un humano se le presenta tal oportunidad... tendría que ser un imbécil para desaprovecharla o abusar de ella. De todas formas, en realidad lo hago para ayudar a quien lo necesita.- Concluyo la chica con una radiante sonrisa. -Como gustes- Exclamo el albino finalmente

- ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a demorarte en aquel lugar?

-Solo 5 días-

-¿Que?- Interrumpió Jaken- Eso es demasiado niña... El amo Sesshomaru no tiene tiempo para desperdiciarlo en tus necesidades

-Esta bien- Agrego Sesshomaru.

-Nos veremos entonces- dijo la chica estirando la mano para estrecharla con la del albino. Pero este no respondió a su saludo. No obstante Tsuki se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y atravesó el pozo regresando a donde pertenecía.

-¿Amo bonito?- Pregunto Jaken tímidamente -Parece que esa humana sera una molestia.- Pero el albino respondió al pequeño youkai con un fuerte golpe que sacudió levemente.

-Vamos Jaken... Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y solo 5 días.

-¿Un largo camino? ¿Pero hacia donde amo?

-Hacia el lugar donde averiguaremos que demonios significa esto- Dijo el albino extendiendo su mano, dejando ver el collar de luna que llevaba Tsuki en su cuello


	7. ¿Despertando de un sueño?

La joven salio del pozo... era un día hermoso y bastante cálido.

-Señorita Megami!- Se oyó la voz de Yamato acercándose a ella rápidamente. Desde que la chica había caído en el pozo de las almas, el joven monje se había estado montando guardia esperando que regresara. -Permita me ayudarla- Menciono tomándola de la mano

-Yamato. ¿Eres tu?- La joven esbozo una sonrisa y abrazo fuertemente al monje -¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte!- Yamato devolvió el abrazo, sorprendiendo a la rubia ya que el solía ser bastante antipático con ella. -Dime Yamato... ¿Acaso quede inconsciente al caer por el pozo? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve así?

-No Tsuki- Contesto el moreno separándose lentamente del abrazo que los unía. -Es mucho mas complicado que eso.- Yamato lucia preocupado. A pesar de siempre demostrarse distante ante Tsuki, la realidad era que siempre había sentido algo muy especial por ella, no podía verla directamente a los ojos sin sonreír levemente o estremecerse cada vez que sentía la suave piel de sus manos al estrecharlas.

-¿Que dices Yamato? No quede inconsciente cuando caí por el pozo ¿Verdad?

-En efecto- Se oyó la voz de Hayate, el monje anciano que la había acogido en ese templo por primera vez -Cuando caíste al pozo algo mágico sucedió... algo que estaba mas aya de nuestra imaginación.

-Excelencia- Exclamo la joven con una elegante reverencia -Me alegro enormemente de verlo, sin embargo, no logro entender que es lo que esta diciendo.- La pobre Tsuki estaba aturdida cuando se encontró nuevamente en su época creyó que todo lo que había vivido era producto de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- Yo caí por el pozo... y esa es una caída realmente fea. No fui a ningún sitio realmente.

-¿Realmente crees eso?- pregunto el anciano con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro cortado por las arrugas que lo invadían. -Lo cierto es que... irradias una energía majestuosa mi querida Tsuki. Desde el momento que apareciste por primera vez aquí, llorando de esa forma, supe que tenias algo especial y ahora me lo has confirmado. ¡Has atravesado el Pozo de las Almas

-¡Eso no es posible!- grito la joven nerviosa. Estaba histérica, no lograba comprender que había sucedido, de hecho, su estado de nerviosismo no le permitía notar las heridas que llevaba en su cuerpo, ya que no le dolían a causa de la medicina de Sesshomaru.

-Si lo es mi quería Tsuki- Agrego el monje sentándose junto a ella. -Es difícil de entender. Lo mas seguro es que haya algo que te ate a ese maravilloso mundo, eso es lo que tu misma debes averiguar.-

-Su Excelencia- Comento vagamente Tuski calmándose lentamente -¿Como es posible que haya atravesado un pozo y haya llegado a otro mundo? y... ¿Por que me sucede a mi?- Hayate sonrió nuevamente, su rostro era realmente tierno, e irradiaba mucha energía pura.

-Mi querida Tsuki... ese pozo, es un altar sagrado donde las personas arrojaban las cenizas de aquellas personas que tenían poder espiritual alto o poseían un corazón bondadoso, en síntesis solo los restos de los puros de corazón podían ser depositados en aquel pozo. Esto nos dice que tu guardas ambas cualidades, lo que llevan a la perfección de la pureza o mejor conocida como "Jundo Kampeki"

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Significa que debes cumplir un importante cometido del otro lado del pozo... y debes averiguarlo. No debes bajo ningún concepto abandonar el cometido que se te ha puesto, ya que no hay forma de saber como repercutirá en el presente.

-Pero excelencia... ¿No es peligroso? ¿Que hago si no puedo volver?

-Tranquila Tsuki... Cuando el pozo de las almas se abre, no se cierra fácilmente.

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Es una de las mas antiguas leyendas del templo Higurashi...- Interrumpió Yamato -Ese es el lugar donde se encuentra el sitio hermano del pozo de las almas "El Pozo Devorador de Huesos".

-Así es- Agrego Hayate dulcemente- Entonces mi querida Tsuki... queremos que te quedes tranquila... nosotros nos encargaremos de tus ausencias en tu instituto, tu deberás encargarte de tu familia- Tsuki miro atentamente a ambos monjes... resignada, ya no había forma de evitarlo, debía volver a aquel extraño lugar en el que había conocido al hermoso albino conocido como Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó el nombre del youkai, había algo en el que le impedía olvidarle, ademas de extrañas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, pero ella era incapaz de aceptarlo.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru y su fiel seguidor Jaken se encontraban en un largo viaje. El albino tenia el collar de Tsuki guardado cuidadosamente en su kimono masculino. Lo saco por un momento para observarlo detenidamente... era realmente extraño. Se trataba de un pequeño dije, del tamaño de una moneda, de color azul con pequeños rastros de verde y violeta que formaban una gama perfecta de colores agua, con una preciosa luna en cuarto creciente que apuntaba al lado opuesto a la de Sesshomaru, formada a su vez con piedras blancas y plateadas, sostenida por un cordón de caucho que había sido destrozado por el albino al momento de quitárselo a Tsuki.

-Solo es una humana.-pensó el Youkai mientras el adorno bailaba entre sus dedos, pero sus  
pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jaken, que había sido invadido por la curiosidad

-¿Amo bonito?- pregunto el pequeño sirviente tímidamente. -¿A donde nos dirigimos esta vez amo?-

-¿A donde mas Jaken?- Contesto fría, pero fuertemente el albino a averiguar quien es esa humana... y que tiene que ver con mi padre, y con migo.

-¿Y como haremos para averiguar todo eso amito?

-¡El árbol Jaken!- concluyo impaciente el albino.- El árbol Sabio es el único que puede darnos respuestas.- El pequeño youkai retrocedió unos pasos aterrado, solo para luego reanudar la caminata junto a su adorado amo

-Es cierto amo bonito... perdóneme... que tonto soy.-

-¿De en serio? ¿Realmente piensas volver?- Dijo Akame intentando comprender el relato de su amiga Tsuki- Para empezar... ya tu historia es muy retorcida... ¿y ahora me decís que vas a volver a ese lugar lleno de monstruos?

-Vamos Akame... No te pongas de esa manera. Mis padres entendieron y me permitieron volver... mi padre incluso me compro flechas y un arma para llevar... y las dos sabemos que el aborrece la violencia por sobre todas las cosas.- Ambas amigas se encontraban en la habitación de Tsuki el tercer día que ella llevaba nuevamente en su mundo. Esta había tenido una conversación intensa con cada uno de sus progenitores, para convencerlos de que era sumamente importante que regresara a la época feudal. Akame era una joven amiga de Tsuki, una de las mas allegadas, se trataba de una chica morena, con ojos grandes y marrones que acompañaba a la rubia en los momentos buenos, malos, interesantes y aburridos. Tenia una personalidad paciente y divertida. Ademas... siempre le servia de consuelo a Tsuki, ya que siempre tenia buenas cosas que decir.

-¿De todas formas? ¿Como hiciste para que tus padres creyeran lo que les dijiste?- Pregunto la chica arqueando una ceja

-Por esto- respondió Tsuki mostrando le las heridas del combate contra el clan de los gatos . leopardo, que ya se habían cicatrizado -Me las hice hace dos días, e increíblemente ya están casi curadas. El me dio una especie de medicina mágica o lo que quiera que fuera esa crema.

-¿De verdad? y eso no te hace prácticamente inmortal?

-Akame... no seas tonta- Comento la chica golpeando levemente a su amiga en tono burlesco. -Esto solo sirve para heridas leves, como estas.

-¡No me golpees!- Refuto la morena devolviendo le el golpe a su amiga con un oso de felpa. Ambas rieron por un largo rato, pero Akame estaba preocupada por su amiga. Si eso que le contaba era realmente cierto, le resultaba peligroso para una joven de tan corta edad. -Y dime... Tsuki... ¿Como es el?

-¿Quien?- Contesto Tsuki evitando hablar del tema.

-No hagas como que no entiendes... Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ese hombre que me contaste es mas de lo que dices... Quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalle como luce.- Tsuki dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios y se ruborizo. Sin embargo sacudio la cabeza para borrar aquella tonta expresión de su rostro.

-No es nada normal, eso puedo asegurarlo.

-Vamos Tsuki... siempre te he dicho todo lo que querías saber... no seria justo que no lo hicieras ahora..- La rubia soltó un suspiro de resignación, luego comenzó a describirle a su amiga, la forma en que se veía Sesshomaru.

-Es alto... pálido, bastante apuesto, su cabello es largo, y plateado-

-Suena lindo- Comento la morena con tono burlesco al notar que su amiga se ruborizaba nuevamente.

-Tiene ojos dorados, una luna en su frente y dos franjas rojas en sus mejillas en una expresion de calma constante... También tiene un kimono masculino con una armadura muy extraña y en su hombro derecho lleva una estola blanca... - La joven lanzo un suspiro involuntario, pensando en aquel hombre que le ponía los cabellos de punta.- Es realmente elegante-  
Akame la observaba atentamente, podía notar que Tsuki tenia un interes especial en el albino. -¿Y como habías dicho que era su nombre?

-Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru.- Repitió la morena entre dientes.- ¿Y te pidió que lo acompañaras?

-Así es...- respondió Tsuki lanzando un leve suspiro. Su mente volaba, no sabia que era lo que le sucedía cada vez que recordaba a ese hombre, se lo imaginaba a cada momento... recostado en aquel imponente árbol en el cual lo había atendido, o de pie frente a su ejercito al momento de conocerle... tan imponente y elegante como lo vio entonces.

-Te gusta.- Afirmo Akame con una mirada burlesca...- Veo que no dejas de pensar en el- La joven sacudió la cabeza... como si intentara apartar la imagen de Sesshomaru de su cabeza

-¡No digas estupideces!- Refuto furiosa. -Solo lo acompaño, nada mas. Ademas... el es un ser muy frió y orgulloso, sin olvidar que ni siquiera es un humano... por mas que lo parezca

-Vamos Tsuki... No te enfades con migo.- Akame intentaba sacar a su amiga del trance en el que se encontraba continuamente. La rubia solo se limitaba a mirar hacia un punto fijo y perderse en sus pensamientos. No podía sacar al albino de su cabeza... había muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención de el.

-¿Como sera en realidad?- Pensó acariciando su cabello- Ese joven parece un humano... Sin embargo... no lo es. ¿Que sera? ¿Se tratara acaso de un ser maligno?... Y sobre todo... ¿Que tendrá que ver con migo?

Sesshomaru estaba serio... bastante impaciente. Habían pasados tres días desde que dejo a esa joven en el pozo de las almas. Ahora se encontraba en el bosque del Árbol Bokuseno, en busca de respuestas a los grandes misterios que encerraba la joven Tsuki No Megami.  
Sin embargo algo estaba paseándose por la mente de Sesshomaru... algo que no comprendía. Simplemente no podía olvidar la sonrisa que le había regalado antes de marcharse. Esa expresión tan simple y tan llena de vida al mismo tiempo, hacían que se sintiera incomodo, pero no quería pensar en ello. Le enfurecía el simple echo de que una simple y sucia humana estuviera en su mente.  
De pronto el viento comenzó a alborotarse de una forma extraordinaria. El albino supo que era el momento. Saco de su kimono el collar de la luna y lo colgó entre sus dedos indice y anular. De pronto la forma de un rostro comenzó a asomarse en el tronco de aquel imponente arbol  
-Sesshomaru- Exclamo la criatura con calma -Han pasado 150 años desde tu ultima visita...- El albino no emitió respuesta ante las palabras del anciano, solo se limito a enseñarle el colgante desgarrado que llevaba en sus manos

-Este objeto se encontraba en el cuello de una joven humana- Mustio con serenidad

-Hm... Veo que ha llegado el momento Sesshomaru. Al parecer te has topado finalmente con la luna invertida.-

-¿Es una especie de broma?- Exclamo furioso, pero calmo, el apuesto youkai... -¡Se trata de una humana!

-No estoy bromeando contigo... y tampoco lo hizo tu padre en el momento que arrojo ese objeto por el pozo de las almas- El albino lo miro desconcertado, todo parecía una burla... un insulto a su orgullo. El un youkai puro, involucrado con una humana. Si bien le había pedido que le acompañase a Tsuki, tenia la esperanza de que el árbol le dijera que se trataba de una casualidad.- ¿Donde has encontrado a esa joven?

-Según ella misma... Proviene de un lugar llamado Yamanashi... del otro lado del pozo de las almas. Lucho a mi lado y al de mis soldados en una batalla contra el clan de los gatos leopardo. Lo mas curioso es que al momento de salvarla de uno de ellos Colmillo Sagrado latió de una extraña forma- Ante las ultimas palabras de Sesshomaru, el árbol sonrió amplia mente. -

-Sin duda se trata de la luna invertida Sesshomaru. Finalmente has dado con ella...

-¡Esto no es posible!. El albino comenzaba a perder la paciencia, las cosas parecían empeorar con cada palabra del anciano... Una humana, envuelta en su destino era algo que no podía aceptar, por mas interesante que fuese, era inaudito que alguien como el debiera viajar con un ser que tanto despreciaba. -¿Como es posible que mi padre hiciera algo así? ¿Como fue capaz de someterme a tal humillación?

-Es simple Sesshomaru... La respuesta esta en tu ultimo encuentro con tu padre... Aquel día que intentaste atacarlo, antes de que se marchara a salvar a Izayoi, la humana que dio a luz a tu hermano menor.

-¡No te atrevas a referirte a ese engendro como mi hermano! No es mas que el ejemplo viviente de las calamidades que ocurren tras la unión de un monstruo y un humano... ¡Mira como ha terminado! Sellado por una sacerdotisa... keh. No es mas que la vergüenza de nuestra familia-

-Tan propio de ti Sesshomaru- Agrego el árbol en un intento de apaciguar al youkai. -Tu padre era un monstruo honorable, y muy sabio. No creo en lo absoluto que haya obrado mal en aquel momento en que decidió sellar tus poderes.- El albino lanzo una miara de puñal hacia el anciano- El gran Inu No Taisho acudió a mi con el dije de esa cadena para realizar un conjuro que resulto ser, nada menos que el sello de tu verdadera forma.

-Como es posible que hiciera algo así. Yo debería haberlo notado y, sin embargo, no fue hasta después de su muerte que mi yako fue encerrado.  
-Es simple Sesshomaru... Por si no lo has notado, tu espada "Colmillo Sagrado" lleva una funda hecha por una de mis ramas mas fuertes. Tu padre realizo un conjuro llamado "wa ya ki no yūgō" que significa fusión de roca y madera. Este consiste en unir dos almas a estos elementos y plasmarlos en objetos que no puedan ser destruidos. El comandante realizo el conjuro con el fin de que tarde o temprano tu vida se viera enlazada con la de un humano.  
Luego arrojo esta pequeña gema al pozo conocido como "pozo de las almas" capaz de alojar las almas mas puras que serán enviadas al cielo, donde se encuentra Buda. Este pozo, a diferencia del pozo devorador de huesos. Comunica con el mundo de los humanos, solo si dos almas de ambos sitios se ven envueltas en un mismo destino. Esto nos dice que tu padre tenia todo planeado. Sin embargo, aun no comprendo como fue que esta muchacha recibió el colgante de las cuatro piedras. Sin duda ella es la luna invertida, pero ese hecho no deja de intrigarme.- Bokuseno hizo una pausa, y Sesshomaru lo observo fijamente.

-Sin embargo. no se trata de un simple humano. Este debe ser un ser especial que tendrá la capacidad de sanarte y liberarte, sin olvidar el impresionante poder que guarda en su interior. Todo con el fin de que apreciaras a esa raza... y valoraras su vida de una vez por todas.- Sesshomaru podía sentir como su sangre hervía. Definitivamente no podía ser peor... su padre, el gran daiyokai Inu No Taisho lo había condenado a convivir con una humana.

-¿La vida humana?- Pregunto el joven, indignado- ¿Realmente sello mis poderes... por eso?  
-Sesshomaru. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no fue solo por eso. Tu ambición de poder y orgullo te habían cegado. Incluso intentaste matar a tu padre por involucrarse con la madre de Inuyasha

-¡Te dije que no nombres a ese híbrido!- Gruño lleno de ira el imponente youkai- ¡Mi padre cometió una aberración a la naturaleza al unirse con esa humana! Jamas lo perdonare por ceder al deseo que lo invadía... actuó como todo un animal.- El albino miro por un segundo el collar que tenia en la mano, y la imagen de la joven volvió a invadirlo, por lo que sacudió la cabeza. No aceptaría bajo ningún concepto ver a una humana de otra forma que no fuera la de una criatura inferior.- Suficiente Bokuseno... Quiero que me digas que es exactamente lo que deba hacer la dueña de esto.  
El árbol lo miro fijamente por unos momentos, dejando entre ambos, un silencio profundo hasta que se digno a contestar. -Solo hay una forma de quitar el sello de roca y madera, ambas lunas deben fusionarse en una sola y destruir a un poderoso enemigo de tu padre: Kiyoshi No Motta.-

-¿Kiyoshi No Motta?.-

-No es de extrañar. Kiyoshi es un inu youkai al igual que tu, pero es un ser sumamente poderoso, casi se igualaba su poder al de tu padre. El fue el primer pretendiente de tu madre Irasue. Sin embargo fue rechazado por esta, y humillado al descubrir que prefirió a otro demonio antes que a el. Este le guardo mucho rencor a la pareja, de alguna manera logro hacerse de la confianza del comandante hasta el punto de que le confiara la vida de su amante humana.- Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al oír las palabras del anciano. Su padre había involucrado a muchos seres en su relación con Izayoi- Tu padre recibió una enorme herida al luchar con El Espíritu Dragón, sin embargo, eso fue por que había sido traicionado por Kiyoshi. Si mal recuerdo, este libero al Espíritu dragón en primer lugar, e hirió previamente a tu padre para que finalmente muriera en la batalla con este.-

-Jamas había escuchado antes de ese mal nacido...- Comento fríamente Sesshomaru. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Debo acompañar a una humana para eliminar un enemigo de mi padre?... Suena demasiado simple.- El albino estaba indignado, no comprendía como su padre podía jugarle una carta como esa.

-No es tan simple como crees... Eliminar a Kiyoshi no solo romperá tu sello, sino que acumularas sus fuerza demoníaca convirtiéndote en uno de los monstruos mas poderosos.

-¿Mayor poder?- Exclamo el joven con una expresión completamente diferente.

-¿Solo con la combinación de ambas lunas... de otra forma jamas podrás destruir el sello. Deberás descubrir como hacerlo por ti mismo.- Sesshomaru comenzó a marcharse, ya no había mas dudas que el anciano pudiera responder.  
El albino se retiro del lugar luego de un elegante saludo hacia el imponente anciano. Luego de caminar unos momentos llego donde se encontraba su fiel seguidor, Jaken.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo el albino molesto.

-Hay amo bonito... ¿Pudo averiguar lo que quería amo?  
El pequeño youkai estaba intrigado. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no contesto. Se limito a guardar nuevamente el colgante para luego levantar vuelo.

-¿Amo bonito... Qué sucede?- Proclamo tímidamente Jaken.

-Así que la fusión de ambas lunas.- Pensó seriamente Sesshomaru. Luego, ya en camino hacia el pozo de las almas, observo nuevamente el collar de Tsuki. -Esta roto... tal vez no noto que no lo tiene- El albino miro hacia el Horizonte, el Sol comenzaba a esconderse, pintando el cielo con  
un rosa que se veía casi poético.

-¿Padre... porque tanto amor hacia los humanos?


	8. Regresando

Transcurrieron dos días desde el encuentro entre Bokuseno y Sesshomaru. El Árbol Sabio había aclarado una parte de las dudas del albino, sin embargo, este no quitaba de su cabeza la inquietud acerca de porque su padre había elegido a esa joven como la luna invertida ¿Acaso no había mayores prioridades en su vida como para ocuparse en que su hijo sintiera compasión por los humanos? ¿Por que debía ser una mujer quien portara la waya ki no yūgō?.  
Finalmente ambos demonios dieron con el misterioso pozo. Al aterrizar caminaron unos cuantos metros para llegar definitivamente ahí. Era medio día, y el pleno sol bañaba aquel prado. En la orilla del hoyo de piedra... se encontraba la silueta de la dulce joven. Tenia los pies apuntando hacia el interior con ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba su largo cabello miel.

-Sesshomaru- Dijo la chica sin voltear

-Veo que llevas un tiempo aquí- Respondió Jaken bruscamente -¡Vamos camina! Es hora de irnos, y el amo Sesshomaru no puede esperarte todo el día- Tsuki volvió y observo atentamente la cara del youkai gritón.

-Ten... prueba uno- Agrego dulcemente extendiendo la mano hacia el leal sirviente para ofrecerle unos dulces.

-¿Acaso quieres envenenarme niña? ¡Por supuesto que no lo quiero!

-¿Por que lo rechazas si ni siquiera sabes lo que es?

-¡Por que no me interesa! Al igual que mi amo Sesshomaru desprecio todo lo que provenga de humanos

-Como quieras- Comento la chica amagando el misterioso objeto. -Entiendo que no lo quieras... Sin embargo es una lastima, cualquier otro monstruo querrá probar alimentos que no se haran hasta dentro de 550 años.- Jaken no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia aquella propuesta, eran un pequeño orgulloso pero esa oportunidad era realmente irresistible.

-De acuerdo... ¡Pero solo uno!- El pequeño youkai tomo rápidamente lo que Tsuki lo ofrecía y se lo metió todo bruscamente en la boca. Su expresión cambio abrupta mente. -Ahhhhh. Están deliciosos!- Exclamo con los ojos llenos de brillo, lo que causo que Tsuki riera- ¿Dime que son?

-Tranquilo Jaken.- Agrego la chica entre risas, son solo ositos de jalea, hay muchos de donde vengo.

-¿Que clase de brujería es esta? son deliciosos

-¡Suficiente!- Interrumpió Sesshomaru molesto - Vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo de esta forma.

-Sesshomaru espera.- Mustio Tsuki acercándose a el con una pequeña bolsa entre sus delicadas manos femeninas. El albino la miro de reojo curioso por las intenciones de la muchacha, quien metió dos dedos en aquel saco diminuto y tomo con ellos un delicado adorno color rojo. Se trataban de cuatro cintas que terminaban en varios hilos juntos por el medio.

-¿Que es eso humana?- Exclamo el joven mirándola de reojo, como si Tsuki fuese repugnante.  
Estas son las cintas de las cuatro almas- Agrego colocandolas en la parte de su armadura que tenia pinchos.- Son amuletos contra las cuatro maldiciones que en mi templo se consideran de mayor peligro... La envidia, la tristeza, el odio y el mal de ojo.- El albino observo como la joven colocaba esas pequeñas cintas en su vestimenta. Dos adelante, en su pecho, y dos atrás. Sus manos eran pequeñas y delicadas, y el mero contacto con el cuerpo del albino, a pesar de estar separadas por su vestuario, provocaban un sentimiento incomodo en el joven youkai, lo que le molestaba de sobremanera.

-Me parece bastante estúpido- Soltó con prepotencia Sesshomaru ante el dulce gesto de Tsuki. Luego comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al pozo de las Almas.-Megami- exclamo súbitamente

-Que sucede- Respondió la joven tranquilamente a pesar de no haber recibido agradecimiento del albino.

-Espero que sepas defenderte, no puedo estar rescatandote a cada momento.-

-Puedo arreglármelas sola, no necesito que me salves- Refuto Tsuki frunciendo el ceño molesta.

-Pues eso espero.- Exclamo Jaken retomando su actitud normal.- Los tres comenzaron entonces su camino. Sin embargo, Tsuki no sabia donde irían o cual era su misión... Pero tenia bien claro como y cuando haría las preguntas que revelarían su suerte.

-

Ya era de noche, el cielo cesaba teñido de un azul majestuoso adornado por millares de estrellas que alumbraban la noche en ausencia de la luna. Sesshomaru estaba recostado junto a un árbol, extrañando la presencia de aquel astro que todos los meses desaparecía. En aquellas ocasiones, no podía evitar el recuerdo de su medio hermano Inuyasha, ya que cuando la luna se ocultaba, los poderes de aquel híbrido desaparecían. Lo despreciaba, y cada vez que llegaba a su memoria se sentía furioso, ya que fue en una noche de luna nueva la ultima vez que vió a Inuyasha cuando todavía era un niño... Pero no es el momento para contar eso ahora.

-Mmmm.- Soltó Jaken mientras devoraba los alimentos que Tsuki había traído. - Estos peces saben deliciosos... ¿Como lo has hecho?-

-No es nada especial Jaken... solo los puse en aceite antes de cocinarlos.

-Debo admitir que sabes cocinar humana- Agrego devorando otro pez de un solo bocado. Tsuki por su parte soltó una leve risa ante la reacción del youkai por su comida.

-Oye Jaken ¿Por qué el no come con nosotros?- Susurro la rubia señalando a Sesshomaru con la mirada.

-No seas tonta. El es un ser mucho mas superior que tu o yo, jamas comería comida de humanos y mucho menos en compañía de uno.

-Veo... y si es así. ¿Cuando come?  
-Sinceramente no lo se- Dijo el pequeño rascándose la cabeza- Ahora que lo pienso jamas lo he visto comer nada.- Por un momento Jaken permaneció pensativo. Era cierto, en todos sus años en compañía de su amo Sesshomaru jamas lo había visto comer ni una sola vez.

-¿Y que traes en ese bolso tan gigantesco?-

-Ah ¿esto?- Respondió la chica girando la cabeza. Básicamente llevo mis armas, comidas y algo de ropa.

-¿Y eso que es?- Pregunto Jaken observando un bulto negro junto a la bolsa de Tsuki  
-Bueno... esto es lo que me ayudara a mantener la cordura.- El pequeño Youkai la miro desconcertado, por lo que la joven rió levemente. -Es una guitarra pequeña.-

-¿Sabes tocar?

-No...- Agrego Tsuki con ironía.- La traigo porque se ve bonita junto a mis otras cosas.

-No tienes que ser grosera niña-

-Si haces preguntas tontas no esperes respuestas inteligentes mi querido amigo.- Jaken se sorprendió al notar que la bella joven lo había llamado "amigo". Desde que había abandonado a sus fieles seguidores, aquella vez que conoció a Sesshomaru, nadie se había dirigido a el de forma tierna como ella lo hacia ahora. Por lo que sonrió de lado, sin embargo, cubrió su rostro para que la chica no lo viera.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo? -Jaken asintió con la cabeza, Y la chica tomo con delicadeza el instrumento y comenzó a tocar.

_"No crean que soy plástico y superficial _  
_O que es nulo mi coeficiente intelectual _  
_No piensen que soy un chico material _  
_Sólo estoy intentando disimular. _

_No crean que no tengo el temple de un samurai _  
_Ni que mi cerebro es del tamaño de un bonsai _  
_Aunque se que hoy estoy en offside _  
_No parece pero aquí adentro tengo un Intel Inside. _

_Podría quedarme en casa tomando cachaça _  
_Podría ser un técnico de la NASA _  
_Podría mostrar lo que hay detrás de esta carcasa _  
_Pero hoy tengo que ser uno más en la masa. _

_No detenerme a cuestionar _  
_Ni sentir culpa de ser uno mas _  
_Y según dicte la ocasión _  
_Adaptarme como el camaleón. _

_Porque hoy no me quiero _  
_ver buscando a todo un por qué _  
_Dejando que suceda lo que vaya sucediendo _  
_Y no dudar si dudar, _  
_ni ser tan trascendental _  
_No me interpreten mal, _  
_sólo estoy sobreviviendo. _

_Hay veces que me canso de que me señalen _  
_Que por nada con la mirada me apuñalen _  
_Se que mis valores valen y si las cosas no salen _  
_Hago como el Zelig de Woody Allen. _

_Pero eso no apaga mi llama _  
_Hasta el Dalai Lama tuvo sus 15 minutos de fama _  
_Es el drama de "el que no llora, no mama" _  
_Pero juro que no es llana la linea de mi encefalograma. _

_Y así voy con mi álter ego alterado _  
_Que se parece a mi pero algo tuneado _  
_Que convierte en simple lo complicado _  
_Y que acepto por subsistir y no para ser aceptado. _

_Cuando me toca aparentar _  
_Vuelve el momento de posar _  
_Se que asumió mi dirección _  
_Mi instinto de conservación. _

_Porque hoy no me quiero ver _  
_buscando a todo un por qué _  
_Dejando que suceda lo que vaya sucediendo _  
_Y no dudar si dudar, _  
_ni ser tan trascendental _  
_No me interpreten mal, _  
_sólo estoy sobreviviendo. "_

-Cuando la chica termino la melodía, noto que Jaken sonreía. Al parecer había disfrutado aquel gesto de la chica, comenzaban a llevarse bien.

-Que cosas tan extrañas dices.- Exclamo Sesshomaru desde el árbol donde se encontraba, sobresaltando a ambos acompañantes.

-¿Que dices?- Exclamo la joven extrañada, dejando la guitarra a un lado.  
-Mencionaste cosas realmente extrañas. Como ser técnica de la "Rama" o algo asi.- Tsuki rio al oír lo confundido que estaba el elegante joven, lo que hizo que Sesshomaru le lanzara una mirada fría

-Guerras decir la NASA... Se trata de una organización que trabaja en el espacio. -Ambos monstruos se encontraban ciertamente desconcertados, pero Sesshomaru no mostraba ni una señal de sorpresa ya que mantenía su rostro sereno.

-Eres extraña humana- Agrego con indiferencia el albino.

-Deja de llamarme así... mi nombre es Tsuki, estoy harta de repetirlo. Ademas no soy extraña, solo soy moderna. ¿Acaso olvidas que vengo del año 2000? Han cambiado muchas cosas, mas de las que jamas podrías imaginar.

-Realmente no me interesa.

-Lo suponía.- Exclamo la joven con cierta decepción- A veces olvido que hay quienes viven en una pequeña burbuja.- El albino lanzo otra mirada fría hacia la joven, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella había bajado la cabeza. Sintió una leve presión en el pecho por hacer que la chica se sintiera de esa forma, la había ofendido, y se sentía culpable.

-Creo que voy a ver si puso la puerca...- Exclamo Jaken dejando solos a Tsuki y Sesshomaru. -Al parecer el amo Sesshomaru ha lastimado a la humana con aquel comentario- Pensó mientras se alejaba de ellos.-

-Sesshomaru.- Dijo la rubia levantando la cabeza pero sin verlo directamente.- Me pides que te acompañe, que te ayude... Pero ni siquiera ocultas el hecho de que me detestas. Parece que te olvidas de que los humanos tenemos sentimientos.  
El albino se sentía extraño, la imagen de Tsuki de esa forma lo estremecía. -No quise ofenderte.-

-No importa- Dijo la joven sonriendo de costado

-De todas formas...-Agrego el albino poniéndose lentamente de pie, desviando la mirada de Tsuki -¿Que hace eso que tu llamas Nasa?

.-jaja Es difícil de explicar... o mas bien largo. Ademas no creo que lo entiendas- Exclamo la chica en tono burlón

-De acuerdo, no tienes que decirlo, es propio de los humanos rendirse fácilmente.- Refuto Sesshomaru irónicamente, con una leve sonrisa, pero una sonrisa al fin.

-Dime Sesshomaru... ¿Por que tienes esos tatuajes en el rostro?- Pregunto Tsuki acercándose a el

-No son tatuajes... nací con ellos

-Se ven bien- Dicho eso, Tsuki no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Luego sonrió de manera involuntaria y se llevo una mano al rostro.- Yo también tengo una luna, pero eso si es un tatuaje.- Exclamo la joven señalando su hombro , un silencio incomodo se apodero del momento que no hizo mas que crecer cuando el albino volteo para verla al rostro nuevamente. Tsuki mantuvo la mirada hacia aquellos ojos Dorados que la observaban atentamente, sin embargo un grito desgarrador los trajo a ambos nuevamente a la realidad. Se trataba de Jaken, que se había marchado hacia unos momentos y ahora se encontraba suplicando por su vida

-¡Aléjense! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Ayúdeme!.

El desgarrador grito de Jaken había resonado por todo el bosque, interrumpiendo aquel incomodo silencio que se había generado tras la conversación entre Tsuki y Sesshomaru.

-¡Es Jaken!- Dijo la joven tomando rápidamente el bolso negro que había traído

-No dejes que te vean.- Agrego el albino mirándola a los ojos -si quieres ayudar, permanece oculta... No puedo salvar a ambos al mismo tiempo.-  
La joven se sintió ofendida por ese comentario, sin embargo el albino tenia razón. Si ella permanecía oculta podría ser de mayor ayuda que siendo visible al primer momento... No sabia que era lo que aguardaba en lo profundo del bosque, por lo que seria mejor que pasara desapercibida de ello.

-Vamos- Agrego el albino adelantándose rápidamente con las garras listas para aniquilar a lo que sea que se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a el o uno de sus acompañantes. Detrás de el se encontraba Tsuki... que al oír las palabras de auxilio del pequeño youkai no dudo en salir también en su ayuda.

-Ya suéltame criatura inmunda- Se quejo Jaken intentando soltarse de su captor, quien lo tenia agarrado de sus vestiduras colgado en el aire. -¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

-Claro que lo se mi verde amigo.- Comento el hombre que tenia a Jaken en su poder. Se trataba de un poderoso yokai llamado Kioday, capaz de controlar los relámpagos con su arma Raigekijin o espada relámpago. Era u hombre de cabello largo y negro, el cual llevaba recogido en forma de trenza y un fino bigote que adornaba su rostro de ojos completamente negros. Estaba acompañado por su esposa. Una fea mujer yokai con forma de rana color rosa. Ella era robusta, y tenia pocos pelos en su enorme cabeza. - Eres mi cena pequeño-

-¡No pienso advertirte dos veces estúpido! ¡Soy el fiel ayudante del poderoso señor de las tierras del oeste! ¡El poderoso Sesshomaru!  
¿Oyes eso querida?- Rió el monstruo mofándose de su pobre victima. -Este idiota piensa que le tengo miedo al hijo de Inu No Taisho. Lamento decirte mi verde amigo que ha llegado la hora de que mueras... y luego mi bellísima esposa y yo devoraremos a tu "poderoso" amo.- La criatura tomo a Jaken con ambas manos, para así poder desmembrarlo para compartirlo con su desagradable esposa. Sin embargo, su obscura mirada se dirigió al albino que apareció en escena antes de que comenzara el horrible festín.

-Sesshomaru- Mustio Kioday sonriendo irónicamente de lado. El blanco albino lo miraba amenazante sin perder aquella calma que lo caracterizaba.

-Eres patético Jaken.- Se mofo el albino dirigiéndose a su sirviente. - Creí haberte dicho que si sabias usar el báculo de dos cabezas podrías quedártelo... ¿Como es posible que no puedas acabar con un ser tan mediocre?

-¿A quien llamas mediocre imbécil?- Refuto la horrenda mujer en defensa de su esposo

-Tranquila querida... Yo me encargo de este sujeto.

-¿Encargarte?- Dijo Sesshomaru esbozando una irónica sonrisa...- No me hagas reír... El solo hecho de perder el tiempo con seres tan insignificantes como ustedes me hace desear obsequiarles a mi inútil sirviente.- Ante aquellas palabras, el pobre de Jaken comenzó a temblar ¿Seria su amo tan desgraciado como para dejarlo a la suerte de aquella pareja? -Por desgracia para ustedes. El es MI acompañante, y quien se atreve a acercarse a mi o a alguien que me pertenezca, merece morir por su osadía.-  
Sesshomaru apareció repentinamente detrás del yokai de cabello obscuro y lo ataco causando una profunda herida en el brazo de este quien inmediatamente soltó a Jaken. Kioday lanzo un ataque al albino con su Raigekijin enviando rayos por todas partes en un intento de acabar con el albino. Tsuki, quien había quedado atrás debido a la velocidad del albino, subió a un pequeño árbol donde podía ver perfectamente todo el panorama. La chica llevaba con sigo un imponente arco de su época, con enormes poleas que le daban mayor potencia.  
La situación se puso mas tensa cuando la mujer que acompañaba a Kioday abrió la boca preparando una poderosa bola de energía, por lo que Tsuki cargo rápidamente su arco y comenzó a apuntar a la criatura justo en medio de los ojos. Sin embargo aquella mujer detuvo su ataque repentinamente

-Puedo oler a una humana cerca...- Dijo la criatura volteando para donde se encontraba Tsuki. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos enormemente al oír dichas palabras... Si encontraban a la humana, esta no tendría oportunidad, debía protegerla o su vida acabaría de una forma horrible

-Encárgate de ella querida- Comento Kioday sonriendo de costado -Yo puedo manejar a este idiota -

-Sera un placer- Agrego la demonio rana lanzando la misma bola de energía que había preparado anteriormente Hacia el árbol en el que Tsuki se encontraba haciendo que la joven cayera inevitablemente. -Pequeña te ves deliciosa... ¡seguramente comerte me hará mas hermosa!. El voraz monstruo se lanzo sobre la chica, mientras que ella lanzo desesperada una flecha que fue al hombro derecho de la criatura. No obstante no fue suficiente para detenerla, por lo que debió comenzar a correr.  
Sesshomaru no dudo ni un momento en socorrer a su acompañante, no quería que la dañaran, la furia lo había invadido por alguna razón. ¿Acaso la joven humana le importaba? No... no podía ser así, el jamas se interesaría de ninguna forma en un ser humano ni tampoco aceptaría el hecho de que se preocupaba por uno de ellos.

-¡No me ignores!- Gruño Kioday agitando su lanza para detener al albino. Un grito se oye a lo lejos. El yokai blanco lanzo uno de sus látigos venenosos hacia su adversario causándole una impactante herida en el pecho, pero no lo suficiente como para acabarlo, luego salio en busca de la joven que parecía estar en grave peligro. -¡Te dije que no me ignores!- Reitero el malvado hombre lanzando otro ataque con su lanza, al cual Sesshomaru esquivo de un salto y agito nuevamente sus látigos venenosos pero esta vez, para derribar los arboles que impedían que viese a la chica y la criatura que la atacaba.  
Cuando lograron ver lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco... lo que acababa de ver era realmente increíble. La sangre había hecho un charco que se esparcia sin cesar. El albino abrió enormemente los ojos al ver la escena frente a el... había llegado demasiado tarde.


	9. Lagrimas inesperadas

El albino se encontraba observando la horrenda escena que tenia frente a el. Un nudo se formo en su pecho al ver lo que le había sucedido a la joven humana. Kioday, por su parte apareció por de Sesshomaru y quedo petrificado al ver que su esposa yacía muerta en el suelo. Tsuki se encontraba de pie apoyada contra un árbol, con su arco listo para disparar nuevamente si era necesario. Acababa de asesinar a la criatura que acompañaba a Kioday, lanzando le tres flechas (dos en el pecho y una en la cabeza, justo en medio de los ojos) las cuales la derrotaron definitivamente. No obstante, la chica también había recibido una gran herida en su brazo derecho.  
-Increíble...- Pensó Sesshomaru observando atentamente el panorama. -Esta herida. Sin embargo ha podido defenderse del ataque de esta mujer.  
-¡Sanda!- Exclamo el yokai de cabello negro con lagrimas en sus enormes ojos. Luego fijo la mirada directamente en la causante de la muerte de su amada esposa... -¿¡Que es lo que has hecho!? ¡Asesinaste a mi esposa, maldita!-

-Jah, este imbécil ha perdido los estribos. -Reflexiono el albino reteniendo una maliciosa sonrisa- No hay duda que intentara asesinarla a ella primero, eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Pero ¿Por que no aprovechar esta oportunidad para deshacerme de el?  
Kioday se movió rápidamente, posándose de forma casi inmediata frente a la joven rubia, quien disparo una flecha en un intento inútil de defenderse.

-¿Crees que podrás dañarme?- Menciono el yokai recibiendo la flecha en su abdomen sin demostrar ni la mas pequeña muestra de dolor. Tsuki estaba aterrada, e intento lanzar otra flecha hacia el hombre, pero este la tomo del cuello y la levanto unos centímetros en el aire-Has asesinado a mi esposa. No desearía estar en tu lugar niña- Añadió preparando su alabarda para pulverizar a la chica, sin embargo Sesshomaru corto el brazo del yokai con sus garras, liberando así a Tsuki quien cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Esto ya no te incumbe!- Soltó Kioday lleno de furia. -¡No te perdonare por haber asesinado a mi esposa!- El albino lanzo una fría mirada mientras ayudaba a Tsuki a ponerse nuevamente de pie. Luego se dio media vuelta para enfrentar al yokai y finalmente acabarlo pero este lanzo un imponente rayo hacia la chica, en un burdo intento de acabar con su vida antes de morir en manos de Sesshomaru, ya que si moría, lo haría al menos después de vengar a su amada Sanda.  
El albino acudió rápidamente en ayuda de su acompañante humana, cubriéndose ambos con la estola que llevaba en su hombro, y luego de un prolongado ataque, se volvió hacia Kioday lanzando le una fría mirada.

-He tenido suficiente de ti...- Dijo Sesshomaru preparando sus garras -Muere. - Exclamo lanzando su látigo venenoso. El poderoso ataque del yokai albino destruyo casi por completo el cuerpo de Kioday, quien, segundos antes de desaparecer completamente, exclamo unas ultimas palabras:

-Manten... Hiten.. Soten... Hijos... Perdónenme- Una lagrima corrió por el rostro del agonizante hombre, quien se desbanco en un haz de luz que ilumino momentáneamente el bosque.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Exclamo Tsuki corriendo hacia el. La chica abrazo tiernamente al yokai, quien se sintió sorprendido ante el inesperado gesto. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras apretaba mas el cuerpo del elegante demonio que la miraba asombrado. -Pensé que iba a morir... Yo... Lo siento tanto Sesshomaru... No quise ser una carga para ti.

-Descuida Tsuki No Megammi.- Añado Sesshomaru apartando suavemente a la chica tomándola de por los hombros. -No eres una carga.- La chica miro ingenua al joven yokai y volvió a abrazarlo. A pesar de que a este no le agradaran los humanos en absoluto, acababa de salvar su vida arriesgando la propia, y ahora estaba aceptando el inocente abrazo que ella le ofrecí apara que ella pudiera calmarse y dejar de llorar. -Vamos Tsuki... debemos atender esas heridas que tienes.-

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuki despertó sintiéndose adolorida a causa de las heridas de su reciente batalla con los Yokais del Relámpago. A lo lejos pudo observar la silueta de Sesshomaru que se encontraba sentado al borde de un acantilado. Decidió no molestarlo, y sin despertar a Jaken, decidió tomar un baño en una cascada cercana.  
El agua corría con gracia por sus marcadas curvas con una gracia divina, y la joven pasaba sus manos por los largos cabellos que llegaban hasta su cintura y cubrían los senos de una chica que aun no cumplía los 18 años. Luego se sumergió totalmente en el estanque para regresar hacia donde se encontraba su vestimenta.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas...- Pensó Tsuki conteniendo la respiración. -El nombre de esa mujer era Sanda... y al parecer era madre de tres niños...- La joven salio a la superficie y comenzó a secar sus cabellos aun desnuda. -Kioday... nombro a tres niños cuando desapareció, creo que estaba llorando. -Una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, y los sollozos que había contenido ante Sesshomaru la noche anterior hicieron presencia cuando sus rodillas le fallaron y callo rendida al suelo. Pasaron al menos 10 minutos en los que Tsuki lloro desconsoladamente, mientras se vestía sentía como las lágrimas seguían cayendo de manera involuntaria, pero los sollozos eran cada vez mas débiles. Se había alejado mas de lo que recordaba, ya que el camino de regreso donde se encontraban Jaken y Ah-Un. Sin embargo algo la obligo a detenerse -Lo siento mucho Kioday... Sanda... Nunca quise que murieran.- Las lagrimas y los sollozos se hicieron presentes una vez mas, mientras la chica abrazaba un árbol buscando consuelo. -No puedo creer que asesine a una mujer, no tengo el derecho de quitarle la vida a nadie...-

-Debes dejar de torturarte de esta forma- Interrumpió Sesshomaru sobresaltando a Tsuki-

-¡Sesshomaru!- Comentó la rubia ahogando un grito -Pensé que estaba lejos...- Tsuki limpiaba sus lagrimas nerviosa, estaba realmente avergonzada. Ella era una muchacha orgullosa, y no disfrutaba en lo absoluto que la vieran llorar. La noche anterior no había podido contenerse, asesinar a una persona, o monstruo no era algo simple, ni siquiera en defensa propia.

-Estamos lejos de donde se encuentran Jaken y Ah-Un... Yo vine por ti cuando vi que te habías alejado- Respondió el albino con calma. Tsuki bajo la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos, ajados, flojos, cargados de una tristeza que creaba también un nudo en su garganta. Sin embargo ver al albino la aliviaba por una extraña razón. Esa mañana estaba mas guapo que de costumbre, y el sol que lo iluminaba por detrás lo hacia lucir como un ángel... un ángel asesino.

-No era necesario Sesshomaru- Comento la chica molestia escurriendo los restos de agua que humedecían su ropa. -Se muy bien en que dirección se encuentra Jaken-

-¿Por que estabas llorando?- Pregunto el albino ignorando las palabras de Tsuki. No obstante, la joven rubia no contesto, se limito a morderse el labio y llevar la mano a su frente. -Mira... no es necesario que me digas que es lo que ocurre, solo quería decirte que...- Sesshomaru hizo una pausa y extendió su mano hacia Tsuki. -Hiciste un buen trabajo ayer, y creo que esto te pertenece. -El albino abrió su mano y dejo ver el collar de luna invertida que le había quitado el día que la conoció.-

-¡Mi collar!- Exclamo la chica con una expresión completamente distinta a la que tenia hace un momento. -Pensé que lo había perdido durante el combate- Tsuki tomo el collar con ambas manos y, antes de atarlo nuevamente en su cuello, abrazo al albino y lo beso en la mejilla, causando que se ruborizara por un insignificante momento. -¿Donde lo encontraste?

-Estaba en el campo de batalla- Aseguro escondiendo la verdad. La realidad es que se lo había quitado sin que ella lo notara cuando atendía las heridas de su cuello con la vendas de su época. -Sentí tu olor en aquel sitio cuando te marchaste y lo encontré, solo eso.

-Le cambiaste la cinta-

-Es que la que tenia estaba destruida, ademas, si tienes buen gusto, deberías notar que una cadena de plata como la que tiene ahora es mas apropiada que la de antes.-

-Eres muy elegante Sesshomaru. Gracias por encontrarlo.- El albino dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente. La rubia comenzó a caminar detrás de él mientras se ponía un saco de lana con un interior idéntico a la estola de Sesshomaru. La joven sintió que la tristeza se aliviaba por un momento. La compaginan del albino le hacia sentir tranquila, y por momentos olvidaba el episodio que había tenido con los yokais relámpago.  
Luego de unos minutos de caminata, el albino se detuvo y miro a Tsuki de reojo. -Antes de que lleguemos donde se encuentra Jaken hay algo que quiero que sepas...- Dijo Sesshomaru volteando para verla de frente.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto la joven confundida

-Lo que vamos a hacer en este viaje no sera sencillo. En el camino encontraremos a cientos de monstruos y bandidos que tendremos que asesinar, al igual que los de anoche.- Tsuki miro al albino buscando una explicación en sus ojos color ámbar. -Necesito que entiendas que es algo que debe hacerse, son ellos o tu, y yo no voy a estar protegiéndote de estupideces. Así que debes aprender que hay seres que deben padecer en tus manos, y no debes sentir pena por ellos, ya que no sentirán pena por ti al momento de matarte. Si tienen la oportunidad te harán sufrir hasta el ultimo suspiro de tu alma condenada.-  
Tsuki permaneció observando los penetrantes ojos ámbar del albino, que estaban clavados en los suyos, esperando que bajara la mirada, probando la constantemente a ver si era débil como sentirse intimidada por el.

-Así que no lo olvides, Tsuki no Megammi, debes estar preparada para lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir.- El albino volteo nuevamente para seguir avanzando. El resto del camino ambos permanecieron en silencio. Sin embargo, la mente de Tsuki no dejaba en paz a la chica, si corazón latía fuerte desde las ultimas palabras el albino -"Debes estar preparada para lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir" ¿Que era lo que pretendía Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso ella tendría que asesinar a mas personas? ¿Como haría para soportar tales calamidades?  
Por su parte, Sesshomaru, se sentía extrañamente aliviado. Por alguna razón le molestaba saber que la chica había estado llorando, no quería volver a verla así ya. Algo extraño ocurría en su interior, Tsuki provocaba en el algo que ninguna mujer había provocado anteriormente. No obstante, se trataba de una humana, y el jamas aceptaría sentir cariño hacia una humana, por lo que aparto sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- Exclamo Jaken al verlos regresar -¿Donde estaba amo bonito?

-Vamos Jaken... debemos movernos. -Mustio fríamente el albino.

-De acuerdo amo bonito... ¿Podría decirme hacia donde nos dirigimos amo?

-Hacia el este. -Interrumpió Tsuki sorprendiendo a ambos

-¿Y quien te dijo a ti que hablaras niña?

-¡Silencio!- Gruño Sesshomaru furioso -Si vuelves a abrir la boca te aniquilare. Megammi. ¿Que te hace pensar que la dirección correcta es el este?

-No lo se. Estoy tan segura de ir al este como tu lo estas de que yo soy una humana.- Afirmo con seguridad la chica.-

-No tenemos tiempo para seguir tus intuiciones Megammi- Respondió fríamente el yokai

-Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano, estaremos encaminados en dirección al este-.  
Sesshomaru le dio la espalda a la joven que sonreía con sus ojos aun rojos por el llanto previo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente en dirección al norte, y luego Jaken y Ah-Un comenzaron a seguirlos en silencio.

De pronto Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a vibrar, sobresaltando al albino que llevo su mano al mango de la espada para tenerla quieta. -¿Colmillo Sagrado?-Pensó apretando el mango con mayor fuerza. -¿Que es lo que...? Pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando la espada se movió de manera mas brusca, indicando una dirección: El este.

Luego el albino sintió como la rubia lo abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando en su hombro el delicado rostro femenino quien le susurro al oído unas dulces palabras que lo hicieron sonreír :

-Gracias, Sesshomaru-

Holis... Se que había puesto el nombre de Kagome en la descripción de la historia... pero me había confundido, la idea no era poner solo su nombre, sino agregar otros mas.

El punto es, que ella, Inuyasha, y los demás van a aparecer en la historia... pero todavía falta... No se olviden en que esto empieza ni bien Sesshomaru se entera que su hermano esta Sellado por Kikyo... Perdónenme si presto para la confusión, ya que falta para que kagome aparezca...

Bueno un beso :D Sigan comentando que me encanta :D por eso actualizo tan rapido


	10. Esperaba mas de ti

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el incidente con los yokai relámpago. Desde entonces, el grupo no dejo de dirigirse al este en busca de Kishoshy No Motta. Sesshumaru había permanecido los últimos 3 días en completo silencio, pensando constantemente en la conexión entre Colmillo Sagrado y Tsuki, quien había adivinado la dirección de su objetivo.

Por otra parte, Tsuki había aumentado increíblemente su destreza con el arco, cazando su alimento en el mínimo tiempo posible. La búsqueda de alimento era uno de los mayores inconvenientes que tenia con el albino, ya que el tiempo que este permitía a Tsuki en cazar sin irritarse era realmente corto, por lo que en ocasiones, la joven pasaba días enteros sin ingerir el mínimo bocado de comida, sustentándose con agua y algunas hojas. Pero Sesshomaru no era cruel con ella. Había veces en que ella caía rendida a causa del hambre, y el albino se encargaba de buscar alimento. La realidad es que cuidaba de Tsuki mas de lo que ella o el mismo pudieran sospechar, sin embargo, su orgullo era fuerte, y ante el mínimo gesto amable que la chica notara por parte del albino, este lo negaba rotundamente portándose indiferente una vez mas.

Jaken, en cambio, se había acercado mucho mas a la joven humana. Cuando su amo se retirara sus paseos nocturnos, o en aquellas ocasiones que pasaba días enteros sin emitir palabra alguna, notaba que Tsuki era una magnifica compañía. Rara vez tenían una discusión sobre algo, y cuando lo hacían el pequeño yokai verde terminaba cediendo ante la chica. Podía pasar horas oyendo las historias que ella le contaba acerca de las grandes ciudades que se levantarían en el mundo y eventualmente pedía a la joven que entonara alguna canción.

Esa noche, la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor postrándose en lo mas alto del cielo, iluminando así cada detalle del lúgubre bosque. Sesshomaru había pasado todo el día en absoluto silencio. Tsuki había intentado hablar con el unas cuantas veces en los últimos días. Quería que aclarara sus dudas, y que le explicara de una buena vez cual era su misión concreta en ese mundo, pero el albino era caprichoso, se negaba por completo a cumplir con las peticiones de una humana que, según el, no era nadie para cuestionarlo o desconfiar de él. Pero al caer la noche, el albino sin mas preámbulo comenzó a alejarse de sus acompañantes quienes lo observaron asombrados. Tsuki, entonces, salió corriendo detrás de el, comenzando así una de sus discusiones.

-¡No entiendo porque te niegas a explicarme mi misión aquí!- Exclamó la rubia apretando los puños mientras el albino caminaba, dejando atrás a Jaken junto al campamento que montaban durante las noches que Tsuki se encontraba débil o agotada. Pero este no respondía. -¡Responde!

-No tengo porque contestar las preguntas de una humana molesta... Deberías limitarte a cerrar la boca y encargarte de lo que debes.

-Sabes perfectamente que accedí por propia voluntad a acompañarte porque no se como puede afectar el mundo en el que vivo. ¡Y eso no te da ningún derecho a insultarme o exigirme silencio! ¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora!-

-Y yo dije, que no tengo porque darte explicaciones Megammi... Y te advierto, deja de gritar o me veré obligado a aniquilarte, o al menos a encargarme de que no vuelvas a abrir la boca por el resto de tu vida- Concluyo el albino levantando vuelo mientras la chica lo observaba furiosa mientras se alejaba

-¡Pues vete bien al carajo!

La rubia regreso dando pisotones donde se encontraba Jaken. Allí, pateo furiosa la bolsa que traía siempre con sigo y golpeó el árbol lastimándose los nudillos.

-¿Cual es su maldito problema? -Refuto la rubia furiosa mientras devoraba su cena

-No entiendes nada... El amo Sesshomaru es un ser muy orgulloso, es obvio que se siente impaciente por encontrar recuperar sus poderes de una buena vez

-Eso ya lo se Jaken... Lo que aun no entiendo es cual es mi misión aquí, además, no tengo idea de como hará Sesshomaru para recuperar sus poderes, ni cuales son... y Sesshomaru no quiere explicarme nada de eso- la joven bajo la cabeza y comió otro bocado, sintiéndose un simple objeto que el yokai blanco llevaba de como adorno.

-No te portes de esa forma- Comento Jaken intentando animarla- El amo Sesshomaru jamas le dice sus planes a nadie, ni siquiera yo se todo lo que el amo planea. Pero creo que debes saber la verdad acerca del amo.

-¿Acaso vas a decirme todo eso? ¿De verdad?

-Así es... Pues veras. El amo es uno de los monstruos mas poderosos que existen, y no hay ser sobre la tierra que pueda acabar con su increíble fuerza y habilidad-

-Jaken... no quiero oírte adular a Sesshomaru...

-Lo siento- Continuó Jaken acomodándose contra un árbol -

El amo viene de una familia respetada del clan de los Inu yokais, que son criaturas cuya verdadera forma es la de un majestuoso perro plateado con incomparable fuerza y velocidad. Sin embargo esa habilidad se le fue arrebatada al amo Sesshomaru por su padre el Comandante Inu No Taisho mediante un sello mágico que mantiene esos poderes aprisionados, o debilitados.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru se encontraba en lo alto de un monte, en silencio, reflexionando su ultima discusión con la joven. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho que no dejaba de incomodarlo. Había algo extraño en el mismo que no permitía que pudiera olvidarse de ella.

-Maldición- Pensó llevando una mano hacia la nuca -Esa estúpida humana realmente esta fastidiando me...- Lo cierto era que no podía evitar darse cuenta lo mal que había hecho al no aclarar la misión que ella tenia con el. Se sentía estúpido por no saber como manejar sus sentimientos ante ella. La chica lograba hacerlo reír en ciertas ocasiones, con sus relatos del mundo moderno o sus comentarios durante situaciones en que Jaken lo sacaba de quiso. Pero se negaba por completo a aceptar que ella pudiese estar provocando algún sentimiento de cariño hacia los humanos. ¡Eso jamas podría aceptarlo!. Pero eso no era excusa para ser descortés con una joven que había aceptado ayudarlo a pesar de que su vida corra peligro. Debía disculparse y aunque fuese difícil lo haría. Fue así, que Sesshomaru emprendió el regreso hacia donde Tsuki y Jaken se encontraban

-¿Su padre?- Repitió Tsuki en voz baja totalmente sorprendida -¿Y porque haría algo así?

-Pues eso no lo se... Cuando conocí al amo Sesshomaru su padre había muerto hacia poco tiempo, pero en ese entonces aun podía convertirse en su forma de Yako. Esta maldición fue tan potente, que el amo Sesshomaru no ha podido perdonar a su padre. Ademas, el sello no fue suficiente, ya que la suerte se volvió contra el amo, y hace poco tiempo recibió la maldición de una poderosa sacerdotisa maligna llamada Hanaku. Ella es la culpable del envenenamiento del amo, es por eso que el día que te conocimos el estuvo a punto de morir. El veneno lo ha debilitado y lo he visto sufriendo a causa de el, al punto de verlo en sus rodillas.

-¿Por que su padre lo aprisionaría de esa forma?- Pregunto Tsuki con tono de curiosidad

-Los problemas comenzaron cuando su hermano Inuyasha apareció en escena. Desde el momento en que la madre del inútil de Inuyasha apareció en la vida del Comandante, este comenzó a distanciarse del amo Sesshomaru... o al menos eso he entendido, al amo no le gusta hablar mucho de ello. Sin embargo, tuve el honor de conocer al amo al poco tiempo que su padre falleciera, cuando volvía de recoger la espada Colmillo Sagrado. En esa época, el aun podía convertirse en su verdadera forma. No fue hasta que el amo conoció a Inuyasha que noto que sus poderes ya no funcionaban

-¿Estas diciendo que Sesshomaru tiene un hermano? ¿Uno yokai como el?- Comento Tsuki sorprendida

Jaken frunció el ceño ofendido al oír el comentario de la chica -¡Por supuesto que no niña! Inuyasha no es un monstruo completo, y ni siquiera se podría decir que es su hermano. es su medio hermano!- Tsuki miro al yokai verde sorprendida.

-Quieres decir... que...

-Así es- Respondió Jaken cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de seriedad- El amo Sesshomaru tiene un medio hermano que ademas es un híbrido entre un yokai completo y una humana...-

-Se supone que deberías cerrar la boca imbécil...- Los sorprendió Sesshomaru apareciendo de pronto detrás de ambos.

-A-A...mo... Se... Sessh... sshoma-ru- Musito el yokai con la boca abierta del miedo, mientras que Tsuki lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Sesshomaru, por su parte golpeó fuertemente a su sirviente generándole un enorme chichón en la cabeza, luego volteo para ver a la joven, quien esperaba que el albino siquiera la insultara. Sin embargo, este se limito a mirarla con decepción directamente a los ojos.

-Realmente, esperaba mas de ti.- Exclamo arrojando al suelo un pequeño paquete que tenia en la mano.

-Estúpida- Pensó Tsuki agachándose para atender la herida de Jaken que se auto-castigaba con insultos- ¿Que es lo que he hecho?- Una vez que logro vendar al pequeño yokai, salió en busca del albino, quien se había marchado indignado. Levanto el paquete que el joven había dejado atras, y al abrirlo, se encontro con un brazalete de plata con una pequeña flecha que lo adornaba

Perdon en serio por haber tardado tanto con este capitulo D: juro que los proximos los voy a subir mas seguido jaja

Espero que les haya gustado. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, ese va a estar interesante :D

PD: Esto es lo que habia en el paquete que Sesshomaru le iba a dar a Tsuki hasta que se ofendio D:

Big58I/0FH/002_


	11. Quédate conmigo

Maldición- Dijo la joven al ver el brazalete que Sesshomaru había dejado atrás. Era bellísimo, se trataba una delicada cadena de eslabones gruesos adornada por una flecha de plata. La rubia se lo coloco rápidamente en su muñeca izquierda y salió disparada detrás del albino.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Grito mientras corría y los arbustos golpeaban cruelmente su rostro. -¡Espera! no te vayas!. Las mejillas de Tsuki comenzaron a arderle y su corazón se encontraba sobresaltado. La joven no solía correr mucho en su época, ni era una gran amante de los deportes en los que hiciera falta una gran resistencia física, por lo que el aire comenzaba a pesarle demasiado en los pulmones y la vista se tornaba borrosa lentamente. -Sessh... ssho... ma...ru... ¡Espérame!. Pero el albino no se distinguía.

-Probablemente ya se alejo- Pensó la joven sin detenerse. De pronto, la rubia fue salvada por un golpe de suerte, ya que una gruesa raíz se engancho en su tobillo haciendo que cayera de boca al piso, en el momento preciso que un espantoso yokai con forma de serpiente se abalanzo sobre ella. Tsuki ahogó un grito al ver a la criatura pasar por encima de ella. Rápidamente se puso de pie y quedo estática ante la desagradable criatura.

-¡Mantente quieta!- Musito la criatura preparándose para atacar de vuelta. Pero Tsuki no iba a permitir que ese insecto inmundo le tocara siquiera un cabello, así que saco un cuchillo de guerra que traía en una funda en la espalda baja

. -No voy a permitir que te acerques- Soltó la joven aun agitada por la corrida con tono desafiante. El yokai se abalanzo velozmente sobre Tsuki, pero esta lo esquivo haciéndose solo un rasguño en el hombro izquierdo, logrando causar un profundo corte en toda la parte lateral del monstruoso cuerpo de la serpiente

. -Aaaaaaaaaaaaah- Rugió la criatura retorciéndose por unos segundos. -Te asesinaré estúpida humana- El monstruo intento abalanzarse nuevamente. La rubia se preparo nuevamente para defenderse, la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su brazo izquierdo, ella sabia sin duda que eso le traería problemas, Sesshomaru no seria el único que podía oler su sangre por lo que probablemente atraería a otros seres poco deseados.

La serpiente se movió ágil mente para intentar aprisionar a la rubia con su cuerpo, pero las garras venenosas de Seshomaru deshicieron su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, dejando Tsuki completamente sorprendida. El albino sacudió su mano para limpiar los restos de sangre que la criatura había dejado en el, observo fríamente a la rubia y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario en que la joven se dirigíacuando lo perseguía.

-Sesshomaru- Susurro la chica con una mano en su pecho... -¡Sesshomaru!- Se encontraba nerviosa y temblaba como una hoja sin entender bien porque, pero el yokai no contestaba, solo seguía caminando. -Por favor Sesshomaru espera...- Repitió la chica tomándolo de la mano. -No quisimos ofenderte con Jaken, solo quería ... Lo siento Sesshomaru.

-No lo hagas...- Refuto calmo el joven yokai sosteniendo también la mano de Tsuki de forma casi involuntaria. -Yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo Tsuki

-¿Qué?- Dijo la chica al oír las palabras del albino y sentir su mano tomando la suya

-Me has acompañado por algún tiempo sin saber claramente que es lo que debes hacer a mi lado Tsuki No Megammi, has arriesgado tu vida y abandonado todo lo que te importaba, creo que te debo una explicación sobre esta situación.- La chica tenia la mirada fija en los ojos ámbar del apuesto yokai que la observaba con su expresión calma de siempre. -Solo eso ... Voy a decirte todo lo que necesitas.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto la rubia inocentemente. -Sesshomaru... Lamento haber hablado con Jaken sobre tu vida privada...

-Realmente no es necesario...- La interrumpió el albino sin verla directamente. -Vamos Tsuki, es tarde, estas cansada, sucia y hambrienta. Mañana partiremos al mediodía, así que te recomiendo que estés lista para entonces.- La joven asintió con la cabeza y se marcho detrás de el sin decir una palabra. Estaba avergonzada... No quería que Sesshomaru estuviera ofendido con ella por una razón como esa. Si bien siempre peleaban, el hecho de que ella se metiera en la vida privada del joven le parecía un motivo real como para que este se enfureciera. Pero ella por alguna razón quería que se llevaran bien...

A la mañana, Tsuki se despertó antes que ambos monstruos... el sol todavía no había salido del todo, por lo que imaginaba que debían ser las cinco o seis de la mañana. La rubia recordó las palabras de Sesshomaru, sobre que se marcharían al mediodía... Eso le daba tiempo suficiente como para tomar un baño en un estanque que se encontraba a un kilómetro de el lugar donde se encontraban. Fue así que decidió tomar su arco y ropas para cambiarse luego de su baño, pero algo la detuvo... La imagen de Sesshomaru, completamente dormido La chica se acerco levemente para observarlo con mas atención. Se veía muy apuesto... que podía apreciarse una calma distinta a la de siempre, una calma que demostraba su lado amable. Su rostro no reflejaba esa expresión fría que normalmente mostraba a sus seguidores. Tsuki se tomo unos minutos para verlo en detalle. Vio sus manos, su elegante vestimenta que no dejaba nada descubierto.

-Siempre tan elegante.- Pensó la joven sonriendo de costado. Luego miro su rostro... Las marcas magenta que recorrían sus mejillas, la luna azul que cortaba su frente en dos, tapada también por sus cabellos plateados. También observo sus ojos, delineados por un color idéntico al de las marcas en sus mejillas. Luego sus cejas, su cabello, y finalmente... sus labios. La rubia paso al menos cinco minutos observando los labios del albino. Con un extraño interés, debo aclarar. Le parecían perfectos en ese momento, lo suficiente como para que su corazón se agitara, y mordiera los suyos con deseo... Sin embargo, el albino se estremeció (probablemente por algún sueño) y la joven volvió a la realidad.

-Mierda- Susurro en voz baja, corriendo la cara avergonzada. Se sentia extraña, pero no habia demasiado tiempo que perder. Finalmente, tomo el resto de sus cosas y se encamino al arroyo en el que pretendía asearse. Una vez allí, se desnudo para sumergirse completamente en el agua.

-¿Que me sucede?- Pensó mientras enjabonaba sus brazos con suavidad... Se sentía confundida, no lograba entender que era lo que había sucedido mientras miraba al albino. Al ver sus labios, sintió como el deseo recorría su cuerpo, un deseo que la carcomía por dentro, en señal absoluta de que algo no estaba bien con ella. Una vez que hubo terminado de secarse y vestirse. La joven cargo su bolsa y su carcaj y se dispuso a regresar con Sesshomaru y Jaken. El camino parecía mas largo de vuelta por alguna extraña razón, y el aire se notaba distinto. Algo no estaba bien. La rubia oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, por lo que comenzó a caminar mas velozmente, pero para su desgracia, un hombre esbelto se interpuso en su camino, con una mirada que logro helarle la sangre.

-Valla valla valla... Que linda criatura que me he encontrado aquí...- Dijo el hombre mordiendo una manzana ya casi terminada.

-Me estas estorbando.- Respondió fríamente la chica preparando su arco disimuladamente. Pero el sujeto se acerco aun mas haciendo que Tsuki retrocediera sin bajar la mirada.

-¿Ya quieres irte?- Comento arrojando la mazana lejos. -Pero recién llegamos linda... No querrás arruinar la diversión.- De pronto otros hombres salieron de entre los arboles. No podía ver bien cuantos, pero al parecer había unos cinco o seis, y estaban armados. El que parecía ser el líder se acerco aun mas a ella y la vio de arriba a abajo de forma repugnante.-¿Que sucede niña? Acércate a mi... estoy seguro que te encantara lo que voy a hacerte.

-Vamos Kenshi... dale lo que se merece- Rugieron los otros hombres que se encontraban en la escena. La chica tenso el arco y disparo una flecha a la pierna del hombre, pero no pudo notar que llevaba puesta una armadura, por lo que la flecha no lo daño tanto como esperaba. Kioshi se enfureció tras el intento de Tsuki por defenderse. Así que la tomo del cabello y la abofeteo fuertemente.

-¿Como te atreves a intentar dañarme maldita zorra?- Rugió el hombre golpeándola nuevamente y rasgando su camisa. Sus intenciones eran claras. Quería abusar de ella sin piedad alguna.

-Suéltame maldito, no te atrevas a tocarme.- Refuto la rubia apartándose hábilmente. Kenshi intento tomarla de vuelta, pero súbitamente, su expresión se torno llena de miedo, al oir otros pasos acercándose detrás de el...

-Kenshi...- Musitó el hombre que había aparecido detrás del violento Kenshi. -Podrías decirme que rayos estas haciendo?- El hombre tomo a su aliado por los hombros y lo aparto súbitamente para poder ver bien a la chica. Se trataba de un hombre alto y esbelto, muy atractivo, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros semi-recogido en forma de trenza, con algunos cabellos que le llegaban a la mitad de la frente. Tenia ojos color verde, y una cicatriz cortaba su ceja izquierda. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja la cual llevaba abierta, dejando ver la mitad de su marcado abdomen. En la cintura tenia un obi negro el cual sujetaba una cimitarra, mientras que cargaba una enorme hacha la cual tenia reposada en su hombro derecho.

-Taiga...- Tartamudeo Kenshi al encontrarse con aquel imponente hombre. -Yo... yo... -¿Que sucede Kenshi? ¿Ibas a tomar a esta preciosa dama para ti solo? ¿Es que no te cansas de tomar lo que me pertenece? Veo que no te basto con huir con mis hombres.- El hombre observo a Tsuki y se relamió los labios con deseo. La imagen de la chica con la mitad de sus senos descubiertos y el cabello alborotado logro excitarlo. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era poseer la y nada lograría detenerlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto Taiga!- Murmuro el sujeto intentando defenderse. -Nosotros no huimos... solo nos alejamos un poco...

-¡Cállate maldito! ¿Quieres tomarme por imbécil?- Sostuvo Taiga acercándose lleno de ira hacia el pobre diablo que yacía en el piso

-¡No señor! ¡Jamas lo haría!

- ¡No me mientas!- Gruño histérico mutilando al joven Kenshi, cortando le un brazo

-¡Ahh! ¡Para! ¡Te lo ruego!- Imploro el chico retorciendo se de dolor. Tsuki observaba la escena horrorizada intentando escabullirse lentamente. El miedo la invadía, ese tal taiga era mucho peor que el hombre anterior.

-¡Muere imbécil!- Taiga reía sádica-mente mientras asesinaba a hachazos al traidor. Su mirada podría hacer temblar incluso al más duro de los hombres. La joven aprovecho la situación para huir desesperada-mente a donde se encontraban Jaken y Sesshomaru. Su arco estaba lejos, por lo que ya no era una opción defenderse con el. No importaba, era un simple arco de madera que había llevado para emergencias. En el campamento tenia su arco de la época, con el podría defenderse en el caso de que Sesshomaru no se encontrara ahí. Taiga termino de asesinar a el joven Kenshi y volteo rápidamente para seguir a la joven.

-¡Vamos imbéciles! ¡Si vienen conmigo y atrapan a esa zorra les perdonare la vida! ¡Quiero tenerla en mi poder! La chica corrió entre los arboles desesperadamente. Su corazón latía fuertemente, y el aliento comenzaba a faltarle. Pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse, ni siquiera tropezar era una excusa para dejar de correr. Si esos hombres la capturaban seria el fin, ni siquiera Sesshomaru podría salvarla si lograban apresarla. Eran demasiados y la matarían rápidamente con tal de no verse derrotados. Ese tal Taiga parecía ser un ser de lo mas peligroso. Las pertenencias de Tsuki le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo cuando logro llegar al campamento. Pero para su desgracia, ni jaken ni Sesshomaru se encontraban ahí

-¡Mierda!- Pensó la chica al encontrarse completamente sola. -¡¿Donde rayos están!? se suponía que partiríamos al medio día...- Los hombres se acercaban, y el arco estaba demasiado escondido como para tomarlo en ese momento. Necesitaba tiempo. Al menos unos segundos para llegar a el y a sus flechas. Taiga y sus hombres se acercaban, por lo que la chica decidió tomar su guitarra y partirla en la cara del primer maldito que llegara a la escena. Efectivamente eso hizo, con uno de los aliados mas rápidos de Taiga. Este callo muerto tras recibir el impacto del instrumento hundiendo su tabique en su cerebro. Tsuki entonces volteo para quitar el arco de la molesta funda que lo protegía. si lograba sobrevivir no lo guardaría nunca mas allí dentro. Pero un hombre logro alcanzarla y la arrojó lejos de su única salvación.

Taiga la sujeto fuertemente de la cabeza y la golpeo contra un tronco para evitar que se moviera. La chica casi perdió el conocimiento tras el golpe que el hombre le dio. Fue así que empezó a rasgar su ropa, dejando su torso completamente desnudo. Luego comenzó a apretar sus pechos frenéticamente mientras con su otra mano rasgaba sus pantalones para llegar a la intimidad de la chica y isa poseerla.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Por favor ayúdame!- suplicó la chica retorciéndose desesperadamente. Pero nadie aparecía. Taiga logro finalmente llegar a la intimidad de la chica con su mano, y comenzó así a molerla estrategicamente para comenzar el enfermo ritual que acostumbraba llevar a cabo mientras abusaba de sus victimas.

Los ojos de Tsuki comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al no poder defenderse de aquel vil engendro. Luego de unos segundos el maldito logro hacer que la chica soltara un gemido completamente involuntario. La forma en que movía su mano era realmente hábil, logrando desesperar aun mas a Tsuki, quien no vio mas salida que morder con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de Taiga.

-¡Ahhhh!- Soltó el hombre apartándose levemente de la joven. -¡Maldita zorra!- Tsuki intento tomar el cuchillo que tenia en su espalda y así defenderse, pero Taiga la tomo por los hombros y la golpeo con el puño cerrado, haciendo que su nariz se rompiese finalmente.

-Una vez que seas mía, disfrutarse cada segundo que tardes en morir en mis manos nena... Refutó metiendo una mano en sus propios pantalones para sacar su miembro e introducirlo asi en la pobre y asustada chica. Tsuki comenzó a desear morir rápidamente al oír las palabras de este. Pronto su vista se nublo y los sonidos comenzaban a desvanecerse lentamente. Hasta que el grito de dolor por parte de Taiga la despertó levente. Una luz verde corto las piernas de aquel bastardo que salio disparado por los aires quedando a escasos metros. El resto de los hombres comenzaron a lanzar flechas hacia Sesshomaru quien acababa rápida pero dolorosamente a cada uno de esos miserables que habían observado todo el espectáculo. Uno y cada uno fueron cayendo ante las garras venenosas del albino. Este se encontraba completamente enfurecido, mostrando una expresión realmente atemorizarte incluso para su fiel seguidor Jaken

-Niña... - Exclamo preocupado el pequeño yokai mientras se acercaba corriendo a la pobre Tsuki. Sesshomaru termino con los soldados de Taiga, para encargarse finalmente de aquel malnacido que había hecho sufrir de tal manera a su delicada humana...

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿¡Piensas que implorare por mi vida!?- Soltó Taiga cuando el albino lo tomo del cuello. -Lo único que lamento es que no pude violar a tu pequeña putita...

-¡Cállate!- Grito Sesshomaru al oír las palabras de aquel imbécil. No dudo, entonces, ni un segundo en abrir a aquel gusano a la mitad, para poder así lograr que todas sus vísceras cayeran al suelo, dejando que agonizara hasta que la ultima gota de sangre se secara en sus venas. Luego se quito una de las camisas de su kimono y se la coloco a Tsuki para cubrirla. Estaba muy dañada, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. -Maldición- Pensó mientras limpiaba el rostro de la chica y aplicaba la misma medicina de cuando se habían conocido.

-Jaken... carga sus cosas en el lomo de Ah- un... dejaremos todo en...

-Ja... no lograron quebrar del todo mi nariz- Interrumpió Tsuki con optimismo al oír la voz de Sesshomaru.

-Silencio Tsuki... no te encuentras en condiciones de hablar.- Dijo el albino levantándola en brazos. -Tranquila... te llevare al pozo y así podrás reponerte en tu época.

-¡No Sesshomaru!- Suplico la chica abrazándolo con mucho esfuerzo. -No quiero que me vean así Sesshomaru... Jamas me permitirían volver.

-De acuerdo... Jaken, cuida de ella. Iré a una aldea en busca de algunos objetos

-¿Que dice amo? ¿Realmente piensa ir a uno de esos lugares?- Pregunto Jaken sorprendido

-Sesshomaru... Te lo suplico- Musito Tsuki con un hilo de voz escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del albino. -No te marches. Por favor... Quédate con migo-. El yokai se sorprendió ante la petición de la chica. Por alguna razón sintió una agradable calidez en su pecho que lo impulso a abrazarla también . Jaken abrió enormemente la boca y los dejo a solas por unos momentos. Sesshomaru permaneció junto a la chica hasta el momento en que pudo notar que estaba profundamente dormida. -Jaken...- Dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿Que sucede amo bonito?

-Necesito que cuides de ella hasta que vuelva.

-¿No va a ir a esa aldea o si amo?

-No hagas preguntas y obedece... o te aniquilare. -Comento serio mientras arreglaba la camisa en la chica para que cubriera bien su cuerpo. Luego y sin darse cuenta de la importancia que tenia la presencia de Jaken, acaricio gentilmente el rostro de la chica. Una fria sensación recorrió su pecho al verla tan maltratada.

Jaken observaba todo con atención, sorprendido por la actitud de su amo. Cuando este levanto vuelo, en sus pensamientos paseaban las palabras de la joven

_**"Quédate conmigo"**_


	12. Cámbio en el corazón

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Sesshomaru sorprendido. Pero la chica no emitió respuesta, se había quedado inconsciente... -Maldición-

-¿Realmente piensa ir a una aldea de humanos amo bonito? Pensé que odiaba esos lugares.

-Y puedo asegurarte que ese sentimiento no ha cambiado Jaken..- El albino recostó a la joven contra un árbol. Estaba en estado deplorable, sus labios reventados y su nariz sangrando. Al parecer no había llegado a quebrarse, pero el dolor había hecho el trabajo suficiente como para que la joven no sintiera la profunda herida que tenia en su pierna. -Ese mal nacido clavo este puñal en su pantorrilla. -Exclamo Sesshomaru arando un trozo de tela formando un torniquete. Taiga había herido a la joven para que no pudiese escapar, justo cuando ella intento defenderse con el puñal que llevaba en la cintura.

Sesshomaru hecho una ultima mirada a la joven antes de irse. Una terrible sensación de pena inundo su pecho. Ella, siempre tan llena de vida, tan alegre y cándida, se encontraba ahora recostada en un árbol, prácticamente desnuda de no ser por la camisa del albino.

-Volveré al atardecer Jaken... Mas te vale que la protejas.- Dicho esto, el elegante yokai blanco levanto vuelo alejándose lentamente de sus seguidores. Había demasiadas cosas en que pensar. -Tsuki no es capaz de defenderse- Reflexiono.- Es demasiado débil con sus enemigos. Carece por completo de la frialdad necesaria para asesinarlos, y no posee la fuerza para atacarlos cuando le privan de su arco... Padre ¿Como pudiste dejarme al cuidado de una criatura tan débil?

Jaken quedo atónito ante el gesto de amabilidad que Sesshomaru había realizado hacia la joven Tsuki. En todos los años que había permanecido junto al imponente yokai blanco, jamas había sido amable con algún humano, siendo tal su sentimiento de odio hacia ellos.

-Mi amo bonito acaricio el rostro de esta humana.- dijo Jaken observando a la muchacha.- Al parecer ella es muy importante para él. Tal vez me felicite si cuando regrese ella se siente mejor

-Haz silencio Jaken- Musito Tsuki en voz baja. -Si no cierras la boca de vez en cuando te va a entrar una mosca.-

La rubia comenzó a abrir los ojos. Su cabeza dolía como si hubiese sido atropellada por un automóvil, y su pierna (la cual había sido tajada por su propio puñal en mano de Taiga) le causaba un dolor incomparable cada vez que intentaba mover la.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

-¡Despertaste!- Comento Jaken con una alegría que sorprendió a la chica.

-Eso parece ...- Contesto algo molesta con sarcasmo. -¿Donde esta Sesshomaru? ¿Donde ha ido? Mi rostro duele demasiado, y mi pierna...

-Tonta... es porque esos bandidos te golpearon fuertemente... su líder...- Pero el yokai verde fue incapaz de repetir lo que le había sucedido a la pobre chica, al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente

- ¿Esta no es acaso la ropa de Sesshomaru? ¿Por que la tengo puesta?- Dijo observando la camisa floreada del albino.

-Es que el amo es tan generoso que te dejo su camisa para que no tuvieras frió... y que cubrieras tus vergüenzas

-¿¡Mis que!?- Gruño la joven abrazándose a si misma, luego pispieó por debajo de la camisa que la cubría para confirmar que, efectivamente, su ropa había sido destruida y tanto sus senos como su intimidad estaban descubiertas. -Esto es horrible- Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara - Mi rostro... Mi ropa... Y encima esto... No puedo creer que no pude defenderme de aquel hijo de puta, es increíble que le haya permitido llegar tan lejos...

-Yo no puedo creer como el amo bonito arriesgo su vida por una humana.

-Veo que no se te quita lo idiota Jaken.- Exclamo molesta la chica. Ahora ¿Quieres decirme que sucedió con el hijo de puta de Taiga?

-¡No hables de esa forma! Si el amo te escuchara se avergonzaría seriamente

-Me importa un carajo. Sinceramente lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que me tope con ustedes dos fue que pusieron una nueva cadena a mi collar. Después de eso me han golpeado, atentado contra mi vida varias veces, insultado, menospreciado, y prácticamente violado -La chica comenzó a llorar por la furia que la invadía- ¡No tienes idea de lo que se sintió estar bajo el poder de ese bastardo! ¡No importa que no haya llegado a penetrarme! Ese maldito me violó y nadie puede negarlo.

El pequeño yokai agacho la cabeza. Realmente estimaba a Tsuki. Alguien tan valiente como para emprenderse en un viaje tan arriesgado con un ser como Sesshomaru, merecía al menos su respeto. -Vamos niña. No te pongas de esa forma, puedo asegurarte que no volverá a suceder.

-Ya lo creo Jaken...- Afirmo la joven con una expresión completamente distinta a la que solía llevar. Ya no seria la misma. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y era seguro que situaciones como esta iban a repetirse... No podía darse el lujo de perdonar. -Te aseguro mi pequeño amigo... que el próximo canalla que se atreva a poner una mano encima de mi, sufrirá hasta el ultimo suspiro y suplicara por una muerte rápida.- Los ojos de la joven reflejaban la ira e impotencia de su ultimo ataque, algo en ella había cambiado y ni siquiera Sesshomaru lo podría remendar.-

-Al menos deberías sentirte agradecida con el amo Sesshomaru... El se molesto en salvar tu vida

-Sabes perfectamente que lo hizo porque soy importante para su misión, de la cual ni siquiera se porque formo parte. Es un jodido cabrón y lo sabes Jaken... Ni siquiera come con nosotros porque "no estamos a su altura".-

-¿Quieres callarte?- La interrumpió el pequeño indignado -¿Por que sigues pensando eso? El salvo tu vida... claro eso tal vez haya tenido que hacerlo de todas formas, pero abre los ojos. Ha destripado a uno y cada uno de aquellos bandidos por lo que te hicieron, se marcho a buscar medicinas para tu pierna, te ha dejado su camisa. ¡El jamas haría algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por mi a pesar de los años que he pasado junto a él! ¿Acaso no lo notas niña? te trata mejor que a mi. No sabes cuan frió es el amo Sesshomaru ni cuanto ha hecho en estos años o cuanto desprecia a la raza humana.

La rubia bajo la mirada indignada. -Es cierto- Pensó mientras ignoraba por completo el resto de los alaridos de Jaken. -Sesshomaru se ha tomado muchas molestias desde que llegue, incluso siendo yo una humana... Sin embargo, no puedo negar el hecho de que el no podrá defenderme a cada momento. Podría haber muerto en manos de aquel hijo de perra de Taiga, Sesshomaru podría no haber aparecido en ese momento. ¿Quien sabe que era lo que estaba haciendo que se encontraba lejos?. De todas formas esa no era excusa, debía aprender a defenderse de una buena vez por todas...

-Y ¿Donde estaban cuando huía de Taiga? Si hubieran estado ahí tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...- Reafirmo la joven

Jaken se tomo un momento para reflexionar la pregunta. -Mira... A riesgo de que el amo me asesine... creo que tienes derecho de saber al menos donde nos encontrábamos... Habíamos ido a visitar la tumba del padre del amo Sesshomaru...

-¿La tumba... del Comandante?

-De hecho no sabemos precisamente donde se encuentra aquel sitio... Es la razón por la que el amo la busca incansablemente. Casualmente esta mañana, mi báculo de dos cabezas señalo una dirección.

-¿Y que era?

-Pues veras...

Flashback

-¿Amo bonito?- ´Pregunto tímidamente el pequeño yokai mientras regresaban al pozo de las almas tras hablar con Bokuseno (el árbol sabio)

-¿Que sucede Jaken?

-¿Que fue lo que hizo en ese bosque?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¿Tiene que ver con la chica amo?

-Jamas entenderé porque haces preguntas obvias...- Gruño el albino volteando bruscamente. Luego se acerco a su sirviente y le arrebato su báculo de dos cabezas de las manos-

-¿Que es lo que hace amo bonito?- Pregunto atemorizado

-Haz silencio y observa con atención.- Sesshomaru saco de su kimono un minúsculo trozo de corteza del árbol sabio y lo introdujo en la cabeza de la mujer que se encontraba en el báculo. Inmediatamente después, aquella figura comenzó a gritar y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, permaneciendo así unos cuantos segundos para luego regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Que le ha hecho a mi báculo amo bonito?

-La funda de colmillo de acero esta hecha con la misma madera que introduje en tu báculo. Este posee dos cabezas, ya bien sabes que la del anciano tiene la habilidad de lanzar fuego... ¿Acaso pensaste que la cabeza de la anciana estaba de adorno?... Pues, su función es resolver acertijos Jaken. Este báculo eventualmente nos indicara la localización de Colmillo de acero que se encuentra en la tumba de mi padre. Cuando este nos indique una dirección, sin importar donde nos encontremos, iremos por ahí en busca de la tumba de mi padre.

Fin de flashback

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Así es Tsuki... volvimos por ti incluso después de que el báculo de dos cabezas indicara una dirección.

La rubia permaneció en silencio, completamente inmóvil. Se sentía culpable y a la vez extrañamente emocionada. Había algo que le causaba una cálida sensación. Pero no seria nada fácil de aceptar...

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, desde que el albino se marcho, lo suficiente como para que Jaken se quedara dormido. Pero Tsuki no podía... Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la imagen de Taiga llegaba nuevamente a su mente. Pero un ruido llamo su atención, provenía del bosque, y se oía bastante claro como para encontrarse lejos. La rubia intento ignorarlo, probablemente se tratara de algún mapache o algo parecido. Por lo que recostó la cabeza nuevamente en el tronco del árbol. Pero el ruido se escucho mas fuerte esta vez, sonaba como si alguien cayera de gran altura, y esta vez estuvo acompañado de un quejido de dolor

-¿Que?- Se alerto Tsuki al oír aquella voz. -¡Es Sesshomaru!- Comento intentando ponerse de pie, temía que Sesshomaru sufriera una decaída de la herida que tenia en el cuello . Su pierna le causaba un dolor insoportable, pero realmente quería llegar donde su albino. Como pudo cargo su carcaj en el hombro y preparo su arco azul para defenderse de cualquier cosa que intentara atacarla, a pesar de lo mucho que doliera tenia que llegar hasta allí. -Espero que se encuentre bien, jamas me perdonaría si sufrió una herida por haber ido a una aldea por mi culpa.- La rubia paro en seco cuando se encontró con el yokai de rodillas contra un árbol. Efectivamente su cuello se había ennegrecido y su rostro reflejaba el insoportable dolor que lo invadía.

-Megammi... ¿Que demonios haces aquí?- Pregunto con dificultad el albino al notar que la pierna de la joven había vuelto a sangrar. -Se suponía que Jaken cuidaría de ti.- El joven no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

-Maldición Sesshomaru...- Comento la chica acercando se a el usando su arco de bastan. -No era necesario que fueras a una alea.- La chica lo ayudo a sentarse, incluso sintiendo que su pierna iba a estallar.

-No seas estúpida Tsuki.- Respondió apartándola con rudeza pero sin lastimar la -No hay forma, en este mundo en que algo me suceda. Mi poder es inigualable y nada puede acabar con migo... esto es solo un impedimento.- Tsuki sonrió al oír las palabras del albino... siempre tan orgulloso, no importa cuan difícil sea la situación el jamas haría notar cuales eran sus sentimientos. Incluso cuando la rubia fue brutalmente atacada, el estaba calmo., o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

La rubia se dejo caer quedando al lado de el, su pierna no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Oye- Murmuro la rubia acercándose al albino para observar mejor su cuello. Esta no parece la herida de aquella vez que te conocí...

-Es porque no se trata de la misma herida.- Refuto el yokai desviando la mirada en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Tsuki. Ella rompió un poco mas sus arruinados pantalones para limpiar la sangre del cuello de Sesshomaru. -No es necesario...

-Por favor- Suplico la muchacha corriendo los cabellos plateados de la zona dañada, mientras acercaba la tela para limpiarla. -Te has tomado unas cuantas molestias que se que no te tomarías por ningún ser humano, permíteme recompensarte.

-¿Sabes que lo hago simplemente porque estoy obligado a mantenerte con vida no es asi? No eres mas que la protegida de mi padre.- La joven apretó el paño contra su cuello bruscamente por el trato del albino, extrañamente cuando lo retiro la herida comenzó a purificarse, igual que la ultima vez

-Espero alguna vez saber como rayos hago eso. -Exclamo la joven indignada... El albino tomo con delicadeza la pierna herida de la joven quien lo aparto rápidamente ofendida

-¿Que es lo que haces? -Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-No te ilusiones demasiado Megammi.- Respondió el albino calmadamente.- Si no atiendes esa pierna puedes tener severas consecuencias.

-¿Vas a curarme?- Musito la chica ruborizada, ocultándose con el cabello.

-Ni pienses que lo haré nuevamente. Esto te ayudara a sanar en cuestión de horas. No es mas que un simple corte.- El albino comenzó a untar una mezcla de hierbas y sabia de arboles milenarios en la pantorrilla de la chica. Sus manos se sentían tan cálidas que Tsuki se vio obligada a desviar la mirada y morderse los labios, no paso demasiado tiempo para que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente.

Por otra parte la piel de Tsuki era muy suave, mucho mas que la de cualquier otra humana que Sesshomaru jamas hubiese tocado. De hecho podría decirse que era perfecta. Mas de una vez el albino se sorprendió así mismo observándola de costado mientras terminaba de atender la herida. Por supuesto ella no lo notaba ya que estaba muy ocupada ocultando su color rojo. La camisa del albino dejaba descubiertas casi todas sus perfectas piernas, Sesshomaru debía hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse viéndolas. Su corazón también comenzó a latir rápido, y comenzó a incomodarse cuan la chica lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-Solo espera unas horas y sera suficiente.-

-Gracias. Sin embargo... hay algo que necesito pedirte Sesshomaru.- El albino hizo un gesto con los ojos indicándole que continuara con lo que iba a decir. -Necesito que me enseñes a usar una espada...

-Eres suficientemente buena con el arco Tsuki-

-No es así Sesshomaru, si lo fuera esto no habría pasado, el arco no funciona en cortas distancias.

-Aun así, no tienes las agallas para poner en practica una espada.-

-Lo haré si es necesario, y lo sabes, no podrás salvarme siempre Sesshomaru, y yo no puedo cuidarme sola como afirme tantas veces.

-No Tsuki... No te enseñare a usar una espada... Te enseñare a usar el arco como es debido, sin piedad alguna... incluso si no tienes flechas debes aprender a defenderte...

-¿Como harás algo así Sesshomaru? ¿No seria mas simple que usara una espada?

-Ya eres habilidosa con el arco Megammi, lo vi en el campo de batalla y aquella noche con Kioday y Sanda. Solo debes controlarte. -El albino se puso de pie elegantemente y la observo por un momento.- Solo hay una forma en que aprendas esto... Deberás enfrentarte a tantos humanos y monstruos como sea posible...- La chica comenzó a sonreír. Realmente recibiría la ayuda de Sesshomaru a la hora de entrenarla. El albino extendió su mano para ayudar a Tsuki a ponerse de pie. Ella recibió el gesto de este, quien la levanto con mas fuerza de lo que debía. La joven callo bruscamente en los brazos de Sesshomaru por lo que cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con unos ojos ámbar que lanzaban una mirada penetrante. Un silencio profundo se hizo al rededor de ambos.

Sesshomaru- Exclamo la joven con un hilo de voz... -Hay algo que siempre quise hacer... espero que no te asuste este instante de sinceridad.- Tsuki se puso en puntas de pie acercándose al rostro del yokai... Sus blancas manos se posicionaron en las mejillas del albino abriéndose paso en una dulce caricia a través de su cabeza. Finalmente la chica llego a su objetivo, encontrando se así con las puntiagudas orejas del Yokai

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Exclamo el yokai frunciendo el ceño-

-Lo siento Sesshomaru.- Contesto la chica riendo -Es que había visto tus orejas con anterioridad y siempre quise saber como se sentían al tacto.- El albino aparto a la joven con delicadeza y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar...

-Realmente es extraña- Pensó el albino recordando aquel momento tan interesante que al parecer no había aborrecido tanto. De echo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Colmillo Sagrado se estremeció al sentir el corazón de su amo latiendo tan rápidamente, Por lo que levantó una ventisca que sorprendió increiblemente tanto a Tsuki como a Sesshomaru

En las oscuras y brumosas montañas sombrías, una oscura sombra pudo percibir una brisa entrando en busca de el. La ventisca que Colmillo Sagrado había levantado fue una señal de alarma para este sujeto, que se encontraba sentado en un trono prácticamente arruinado, rodeado de cadáveres y cadenas, clara distinción de alguien que se encontraba en en exilio

-Interesante... Exclamo poniéndose de pie, destrozando cráneos a su paso se acerco a la entrada de su guarida... -Veo que el hijo del comandante finalmente ha encontrado la forma de localizarme...- Una sonrisa se dibujo en la sombra de aquel hombre misterioso.- Sin embargo, no hay razón para preocuparse... Aun. El jamas me encontrara mientras este campo de energía me proteja... Veré que tan lejos llega... y eventualmente la haré una visita. -El hombre inspiro profundamente para sentir el aroma en el aire. -¿Que? ¿Acaso es... Una humana?. -Una sonrisa temible se dibujo en aquel rostro. -Mas interesante aun... este aroma es digno de una probada... Ansío el día en que la luna termine su recorrido Sesshomaru... Estaré muy complacido de visitarte exactamente dentro de 9 meses.


	13. Trátame suavemente

Hola! Que tal? Bueno, primero quería aclarar que el capitulo que subi en el que estaban Tsuki y el monje fue un terrible error por intentar darle otro curso a la historia. Originalmente eso no pasaba, digamos que fue una prueba que salio horrible ya que ni bien lo subí me pareció una estupidez ensuciar así a Tsuki. Originalmente en la historia eso no pasaba, solo intente darle un giro dramático y no me gusto una m*****. pero bueno.

Les suplico que hagan de cuenta que eso jamas existió ya que en la historia eso no paso en lo absoluto y no va a pasar. Espero q sepan disculparme y disfruten el capitulo :D

-Sostén firmemente el mango con ambas manos- Exclamó eSesshomaru preparando sus latigos venenosos. Tsuki sostenía la espada que le habían arrebatado a unos bandidos, esperando nerviosa el ataque del albino.

-¡Ahora!- Penso el yokai golpeando fuertemente la espada, desequilibrando bastante a la pobre rubia- ¡Maldicion!- Replico furioso- Debes mantener tu cuerpo estable, como si fueras un arbol con profundas raices en el suelo- El albino lanzo otro ataqueelo esperando que Tsuki lo bloqueara y/o desviara para asi defenderse, pero era inutil. La chica perdía el equilibrio soltando eventualmente la espada e incluso caía al suelo. Esta vez la chica solto la espada, la cual volo por los aires, casi rebanando la cabeza de Jaken.

-¡Lo siento rana!- Exclamo la chica avergonzada

-Esto ha sido una increíble perdida de tiempo...- Refuto Sesshomaru indignado -No se porque accedí a esto en primer lugar.

-Ese es el típico comentario que haría una criatura tan malcriada e inútil como lo son los humanos.- La rubia se sorprendió ante el comentario de yokai, había sido un golpe bajo, pero lo soportaría solo porque había accedido a entrenarla. Sin embargo, tampoco tenia intencion de quedarse callada.

-Eres muy poderoso Sesshomaru.- Insinuó alagándolo -Tal vez no lo notas, pero esto no se trata de mi raza, y mucho menos de la forma en que fui criada, sino que te olvidas de lo fuerte que eres comparado conmigo- Jaken observo atentamente como su amo reaccionaba ante aquel alago. Intentando parecer desinteresado, como si no causara nada en el. La realidad era que en los últimos ocho meses que habían transcurrido, se había acostumbrado mucho a la presencia de la joven rubia e incluso disfrutaba de ella, llegando oír sus historias a escondidas, disfrutando de su canto y entrenándola con la espada a pesar de lo fácil que perdía la paciencia y lo difícil que era para ella manejar aquella arma. Habían sido unos interesantes ocho meses, en los cuales ambos se habían acercado mucho, aunque el albino jamas había aclarado las dudas de la muchacha, los abrazos por parte de ambos se habían convertido en algo bastante común, y el albino se preocupaba bastante por su bien estar protegiéndola ante el peligro sin dejar de demostrarse frío e indiferente.

-Estoy harto de esto Megammi. Cada hora que paso "entrenandote" es una hora que me alejo de mi verdadero objetivo.

-No es mi intención retrasarte Sesshomaru.- Murmuro la chica conteniendo el enojo. -Tal vez es que la espada me resulta demasiado ligera.-

-¿A caso pretendes que el amo elija la espada perfecta para ti?- Agrego Jaken interrumpiendo como solía hacerlo. - Agradece que consiguió esa espada arrancándola de los fríos dedos de...-

-¡Jaken! Permanece en silencio- Soltó bruscamente el albino desenvainando a Colmillo Sagrado, acercándose a Tsuki. Desde que Tsuki viajaba con ellos, evitaba rotundamente asesinar humanos, o, en caso contrario, se encargaba de que ella no lo supiera para que no le tuviera temor o rechazo -Ten- El albino coloco la espada en manos de la rubia y arreglo la posición de ellas en el mango de esta. Ella lo miro detenidamente, mientras sentia las manos masculinas sobre. -Esta espada es mas pesada que la que tenias anteriormente. Normalmente una espada creada para un yokai poseería a un humano, pero, puesto a que esta no posee el mas mínimo rastro de poder maligno, te aseguro que nada te sucederá.

-¿Estas seguro?- Titubeo la rubia cuando el albino comenzó a alejarse nueva me -Es decir...

¿Estas seguro de que quieres darme tu espada?

-Solo quiero que superes esta estúpida prueba para así avanzar de una buena vez.- La chica puso su mente en blanco mientras el albino preparaba una vez mas su látigo venenoso. Estaba nerviosa, si no lo lograba, aunque sea una vez, Sesshomaru se fastidiaría como tantas otras veces y probablemente dejaría de hablarle por el resto del día. ¿Quien sabe? A veces el yokai resultaba ser una caja de sorpresas

-¡Ahora!- Soltó el albino lanzando su ataque hacia la rubia. Sin embargo a parte del insoportable ruido que la espada hizo, no hubo cambio alguno en el resultado de aquella prueba, Tsuki había vuelto a fallar.

La rubia suspiro frustrada al notar su fracaso, mientras que Sesshomaru solo se limito a buscar su espada, para luego voltear y comenzar a dirigirse a lo profundo del bosque.

-Sesshomaru... yo... No se que pudo salir mal. Juro que no...

-Deberías preocuparte menos con abrir la boca y mas en mejorar con lo que si eres buena.- Interrumpió Sesshomaru con rudeza - Así que ten bien en claro lo siguiente Megammi: Tu arco que por un meno capricho de mi padre se vio involucrada en mis asuntos.-

Tanto Jaken como Tsuki se sorprendieron ante la brusca respuesta del albino. Solo que la rubia se acerco a el exigiendo respuestas.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Sesshomaru?

-¿Buscas respuestas?- Pregunto furioso acercándose a ella y poniendo su collar entre sus dedos. Esto que llevas aquí, no es un simple collar. Es una gema poderosa llamada waya mi no Jugo, y se perfectamente que se te fue entregado por los lideres de un templo. Aquel pozo del que provienes se encuentra en un lugar sagrado, un lugar que el clan de los Gatos Leopardos quiere poseer. La única razón de protegerlo es que estamos en lo que alguna vez fue dominio de mi padre. Es por eso que se que en ese sitio se levantara un templo. Pero eso no tiene importancia...- El albino soltó el colgante de la chica y comenzó a mirarla con desdén. -Ten muy en claro que mi padre mando a forjar esta gema, para realizar un conjuro y así sellar mi poder con un alma cualquiera, en este caso, la tuya.- Mentía. el sabia perfectamente que el conjuro de su padre unía dos almas que debían fusionarse (las dos lunas) para así liberar y/o controlar los poderes de ambos.

-¿Que quieres decir con esto? ¿Que solo me usas?- Pregunto Tsuki con decepción

-Quiero decir que solo eres una carga impuesta por un ser poderoso para darme una "lección". No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que suceda contigo mas aya de mis necesidades. Por lo pronto, tu misión es acompañarme en esto, mantenerte con vida, y aportar tu "poder" sea cual sea, ante un enemigo de mi padre, el cual no me costaría nada asesinarlo por mi mismo.

La rubia sintió como si un puñal atravesara su pecho por las palabras de Sesshomaru. Era sorprendente como podía ser el hombre mas cálido que jamas hubiera conocido, para luego convertirse en un ser repugnante, con el poder de devastarla solo con un mirada o una simple palabra...

-Eres un bastardo. -Exclamo la chica apuntandolo con su arco, desafiante.

-¿Que crees que haces?- Pregunto el albino con tono burlón. -¿Acaso crees que me intimidas? Baja eso antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-¿Crees que te temo Sesshomaru? No soy estúpida, tu no puedes matarme si quieres recuperar tus poderes, y si se te ocurriera matarme sabes que no habría quien sanara la herida de tu cuello. -Ambos monstruos observaban sorprendidos a Tsuki, solo que Sesshomaru permanecía con la expresión calma.

-No me hagas reír humana. Sabes bien que esa flecha no me dañaría para nada. Y si no purificas mi herida por ti misma puedo persuadirte para que lo hagas. Y créeme que no te gustara.

-Esa es la diferencia entre ambos Sesshomaru. Tu habrías disparado esta flecha en mi lugar.- Aseguro Tsuki bajando el arco y guardando la flecha nuevamente en su carcaj. -Tu me dañarías si algún día te sientes ofendido, solo tu orgullo.

Yo jamas te abandonaría, por mas imbécil que seas con migo, y créeme cuando te digo que tengo orgullo. Deberías haberlo notado el día que nos conocimos Sesshomaru. La única razón para que yo quisiera atravesarte con mi flecha seria para que sintieras lo que yo cuando me dices cosas como estas. -El albino sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír como la voz de la chica se quebraba en llanto. -Has dejado bien en claro cuan despreciable soy para ti.- Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar mientras contenía el llanto con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Sesshomaru, sin embargo, caminaba en dirección opuesta a la chica sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¡No te marches!- Exclamo indignada la rubia cayendo sobre sus rodillas. -No entiendo... el no es nadie para hacerme sentir de esa forma... ¿Porque sus palabras duelen tanto?

-Señorita Tsuki...- Murmuro Jaken sentándose junto a ella.

-Vete Jaken... ve a buscar a tu amo, no quiero oírte adulando a ese imbécil. -

-No digas eso niña... el no te esta usando ni nada de eso.

-¿Estas sordo? El mismo dijo cuan poco valgo para el. Hace meses que esperaba la explicación de por qué estoy aqui, aunque realmente esperaba algo mejor que enterarme de que me ve como basura...- Las lagrimas caían una tras otra por las mejillas blancas de Tsuki.

-Eso que dijo el amo...- Murmuro Jaken - no es del todo cierto...

¿Cómo dices?- Pregunto la chica secándose las lágrimas

-Pues el amo no es un mal hombre, solo que esta molesto con su padre por que le quito sus poderes... Ellos jamas fueron muy allegados, y el amo jamas ha tenido buena compañía, ni siquiera por parte de sus padres.- El pequeño hizo una pausa y suspiro para tomaros valor por lo que estaba por decir.- Y también porque su padre, al unir sus destinos con el con el conjuro de la waya ki no yūgō, te encomendó una misión que pone en gran riesgo tu vida. Lo mas extraño es que si mueres luchando contra Kishoshi no Motta, el amo aun tendría la posibilidad de recuperar su verdadera forma.

-¿Que? ¿Y si es así... Por qué se molesta en mantenerme con vida?

-Hay... Mira te lo diré, aunque el amo me asesine tienes que saberlo... El... ha llegado a quererte Tsuki, el no quiere que vuelvas a sufrir algo como lo de aquella vez con Taiga. -Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos mientras oía las palabras del pequeño yokai- De hecho siente un gran enojo con sigo mismo por haber permitido que algo asi te sucediera... El amo no quiere perderte, también porque eres la única que le ha mostrado afecto y compasión, y la razón por la que se enfurece tanto es porque...

-¿Por que Jaken? -Rugió la chica tomando a Jaken por los hombros.

-AAHH ¡no hagas eso!... La razón es porque no puede aceptar que sienta compasión hacia una humana. -Tsuki abrazo fuertemente a Jaken, para luego salir corriendo detrás del albino.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, junto a un imponente árbol mientras la espesa lluvia caía inevitablemente sobre el. Llevaba unos pocos minutos en aquel sitio, sin embargo, parecían haber sido unas interminables horas.

-Tsuki No Megammi...- Pensó mientras observaba como las gotas golpeaban el fango. Cada vez que la rubia derramaba lagrimas, se sentía miserable, como si el mundo se derrumbara con cada sollozo de aquella chica. ¿Que era lo que esa humana había hecho con el? ¿Por que era tan importante si solo la conocía hacia unos pocos meses?. Realmente, no había sido su intención decir cosas tan terribles como lo había hecho. La realidad era que no podía perdonarse por los incidentes que la pobre había tenido que sufrir. Las mínimas cicatrices que quedaban en su cuerpo eran dolorosos recuerdos de como el no había llegado a tiempo para evitarlas. Y pensar en lo que habría sucedido si no hubiese llegado... o lo que sucedería si el no pudiera protegerla. No obstante, su orgullo también era fuerte. El no aceptaría bajo ningún concepto, la idea de que una humana se volviera tan importante para el, lo que causaba que se desquitara con ella, causando lo que menos deseaba... dañara.

-¿Sesshomaru?- Musito Tsuki apareciendo repentinamente

-¿Que?- Respondio el albino intentando sonar desinteresado, (su orgullo era realmente inquebrantable). Pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa, cuando la chica corrió hacia el para abrazarlo

-Sesshomaru... No quiero que peleemos, solo quiero que nos llevemos bien y... que me trates suavemente.

-Tsuki...- Murmuro él devolviendo el abrazo y apollando su cabeza sobre la de la chica. -Siento haberte herido... no fue mi intencion hacerte llorar.

-Se que no lo fue... No estoy molesta, de hecho... entientiendo porque lo hiciste... Pues, me han dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos Sesshomaru... Debes comprender que esos sentimientos que estan guardados en tu interior... Jamas podre quitártelos, si al hacerlo me desgarras...

-Tsuki, sabes que yo no tengo...

-Te comportas de acuerdo, con lo que te dicta cada momento... Pero eso no es algo heroico, es mas bien algo enfermo,- La chica hizo una pausa para besar la pálida mejilla del yokai blanco - Quiero que me trates, suavemente.

El albino tomo a la rubia por los hombros, o mejor dicho, por la base del cuello acariciándolo delicadamente con los pulgares cuidando de no dañara con sus filosas garras.

-Sesshomaru, hay algo que creo que debo decirte.- exclamo suavemente la chica. Ambos se miraron detenidamente antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. El albino subió las manos a ambos lados del rostro perdido completamente en la mirada miel de la rubia, mientras que ella estaba sumergida en ambos faroles ámbar que brillaban a centímetros de ella.

-Sessh... ssho... ma... ru... -Susurro con sus ojos cerrados a centímetros del rostro del albino. Sin embargo, el mágico momento se interrumpió repentinamente, cuando Sesshomaru se aparto alertándose por el aroma de dos monstruos que se acercaban. Inmediatamente, tomo a la chica en brazos y la coloco en una de las ramas mas fuertes y altas del árbol que se encoraba junto a ellos.

-Haz silencio.- Le ordeno acomodándola en aquel sitio. -Haz silencio y no te muevas...- Tsuki asintió con la cabeza y mordiéndose los labios preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder, mientras que Sesshomaru cayo elegantemente listo para recibir a quien se aproximaba.

-Señor Sesshomaru. -Exclamo la voz de una mujer que provenía detrás de el. El albino volteo calmadamente, para encontrarse con dos yokais humanoides arrodillados ante el, un hombre y una mujer. -Nosotros tuvimos el honor de servirle a su padre en el pasado... mi nombre es Kuyatto.- Concluyo agachando la cabeza

-Y yo soy Setten Mi Señor- Agrego el hombre que la acompañaba

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño extrañado ante la inesperada llegada de aquellos individuos, estando alerta como siempre, por si alguno notaba la presencia de su acompañante, quien por lo que se notaba en el aroma del aire, había comenzado a sudar

Les gusto? Disfrutaron como Sesshomaru y Tsuki si iban conociendo y todo el romanticismo que hubo hasta ahora? Bueno... Se termino, ahora empieza lo bueno... Finalmente! Empieza la segunda parte de nuestra historia. Espero qe puedan perdonar mi error del capitulo "confusión" y espero también comentarios acerca de este capitulo.

Ojala les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el sgte!


	14. La marca

Mi padre ha muerto.- Exclamo fríamente Sesshomaru observando a los yokais que habían aparecido en escena ahora se encontraban arrodillados ante el. Suplicando.

-Estamos enterados de eso señor Sesshomaru.-Respondió Kuyatto

-Entonces ya no me sigan mas.- EL albino empezó a marcharse, con la esperanza de que aquellos individuos se marcharan y así permitir que Tsuki descendiera de aquel árbol. El solo hecho de la presencia de esos dos lo irritaba muchísimo. Detestaba que los demás monstruos inferiores le dirigieran incluso la palabra. Y en este momento tenia una humana a su lado, por lo que podrían considerarlo débil e intentar atacarlo, cosa que le parecía una completa perdida de tiempo.

-Por favor, espere... En estos momentos nos dirigíamos a la Isla Hourai para derrotar a los Shitoushin...- Suplico Kuyatto

-Era lo que deseaba su padre.- Agrego Setten mientras el albino se alejaba caminando. Este se detuvo un momento llamando la atención de ambos.

-No me interesa...-Concluyo el albino alejando se lentamente... Por lo que Kuyatto y Setten no tuvieron mas remedio que marcharse hacia el noreste, donde se encontraba la isla Hourai

Mientras tanto, Tsuki quien había observado todo atentamente, no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por un fuerte sentimiento de decepción... Le resultaba difícil de creer lo desinteresado y cruel que podía ser el albino con los de su propia especie. Si bien conocía como este se portaba con ella por ser humana, no esperaba que fuera de esa manera con quienes sirvieron a el y a su padre.

Pasaron solo unos pocos minutos antes que ambos yokais se marcharan devastados por la reacción de su señor. Por lo que la rubia se vio libre para descender lentamente de aquel imponente árbol en el que se encontraba. El albino apareció repentinamente frente a ella, al parecer su humor había cambiado bastante tras el encuentro con Kuyatto y Setten.

-Vamos.-Exclamo fríamente caminando en dirección hacia donde Jaken se encontraba.

-Sesshomaru... ¿Quienes son los Shitoushin?

-Enemigos de mi padre...

-¿Y ellos por que querían tu ayuda?-Insistió Tsuki

-No lo se Megammi, y tampoco me interesan los asuntos pendientes de mi padre.

¿ Y por que no ? Eran aliados de tu padre y precisaban de tus fuerzas.

-Eso no te interesa... Y a mi tampoco.

-¿Es que no puedes pensar en alguien que no seas tu? Yo te ofrecí mi ayuda sin siquiera conocerte...- El albino se detuvo en seco y volteo para verla directamente. Su mirada era fría e indiferente, nada comparado con lo que momentos antes reflejada.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia... es un asunto que lleva pendiente desde mucho antes que tus padres nacieran. Así que no hables de ello...

-¿Y no te importa en absoluto cumplir la voluntad de tu padre? y si no es así, tu eres uno de los seres mas poderosos... Lo se. No te seria de dificultad ayudarles.-

-Mi padre no merece que cumpla su voluntad luego de lo que me ha hecho... Y ellos son seres inferiores. No merecen en absoluta la ayuda de un ser como yo. - Concluyo Sesshomaru volteando nuevamente para comenzar a caminar. -Y no quiero que vuelvas decir nada de eso Tsuki... Ya tuve suficiente de esto.

Tsuki sintió como la imagen de Sesshomaru caía a pedazos por el egoísmo que poseía. No entendía como podía negarle la ayuda a alguien que lo precisaba.

-Veo que estaba equivocada Sesshomaru.- Exclamo la chica bajando la mirada.

-¿Que sucede?- Pensó.¿Por que estas triste por ellos?- Musito el yokai de forma indiferente.

-No es por ellos Sesshomaru, es que... Pensé que eras diferente. Pensé que eras alguien mejor. Realmente no creí que fueras tan imbécil, me has decepcionado- Sesshomaru se sorprendió al notar que las palabras de la rubia retumbaron dentro suyo. La chica comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás... - Por cierto, me marchare hoy a mi época y regresare en dos días. Espero verte aquí cuando regrese.

El albino bario enormemente los ojos al oír el mero tono con el cual ella había dicho aquellas palabras. Se sentía tan... distinto a como sonaba cuando ella se enojaba, o siquiera cuando estaba triste. Tsuki estaba severamente decepcionada, y Sesshomaru lo sabia. Ella se alejo lentamente dejándolo atrás, al igual que a Jaken, para atravesar el pozo y marcharse a su época.

-¿A donde crees que vas niña?- Pregunto Jaken al verla caminando seria en dirección al pozo de las almas. Pero la chica no contesto... -¡Hey! Te eh hecho una pregunta...

-Es hora de que vuelva a donde pertenezco Jaken- Dijo la chica montando sobre Ah Un

El pequeño sacudió la cabeza al oír aquellas palabras. -¿Te marchas? ¿Es que no vas a ayudar al amo Sesshomaru?

La rubia ignoro montando Ah Un para volver a su mundo. Jaken quedo atónito al ver que ella se marcho sin decir nada. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru apareció en escena quedando inmóvil viendo hacia donde Tsuki se había marchado.

-Amo... ¿Ella ya no va a regresar?- Pregunto tímidamente el pequeño Yokai. Pero su amo estaba estático, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

La rubia se encontraba abrazada a la bestia de dos cabezas mientras realizaban el viaje hacia el pozo de las almas. En ese tiempo la mente de la muchacha no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia sucedido en los últimos días, sobretodo en los últimos 20 minutos. Sesshomaru podía ser el ser mas cruel de todos, hiriendo a quien fuera con esas filosas palabras que le decía, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba de "humor" y podían hablar pacíficamente, se convertía en el hombre mas hermoso de todos.

Ah Un lanzo un bufido indicando que ya habían llegado, por lo que Tsuki le indico que descendieran. En el pozo la chica tomo avena de su bolsa y se las entrego gentilmente a ambas cabezas.

-Ya... jaja- Soltó entre risas acariciando a la criatura. Era realmente increíble lo mucho que le había tomado cariño. -Son lo mejor que he conocido desde que llegue aquí Ah Un. Prometo que cuando regrese traeré de la mejor comida para ustedes. Regresare en dos días y quiero que vengan a recogerme, aunque se que ustedes notan enseguida mi olor aquí.- Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se quedaron allí hasta que la chica desapareció en el fondo del pozo.

-Maldita sea...- Exclamo molesta mientras trepaba las enredaderas del pozo de las almas. -Tengo que decirle a Yamato que ponga una escalera...

-No es apropiado maldecir en un templo Señorita Megammi.- Agrego la dulce voz de Hayate extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a subir.

-Hayate-Sempai. Lo siento... yo... no quise decir... Lo siento.

-Descuida Tsuki. No es eso por lo que te estaba esperando.- La rubia lo miro curiosa

-¿Por que me esta esperando Hayate-Sempai?

-Hoy iras a tu casa y volverás aquí en dos horas. Nos dirigiremos al templo Higurashi en Tokio.

-¿A Tokio? ¿Por que Hayate- Sempai?

-Allí se encuentra el pozo hermano del Pozo de las Almas. El guardián del Templo Higurashi responderá algunas preguntas que debo hacerle en privado que son de suma importancia.

-Pero eso no me dice que es lo que vamos a hacer- Refuto Tsuki algo nerviosa.

-Quiero que me acompañes porque necesito que el dueño de aquel templo te vea e intente determinar cuales son tus poderes espirituales.

La noche había caído, y Sesshomaru permanecía mirando el mismo punto desde que la rubia se había marchado. Ni siquiera la presencia de la imponente luna llena apartaban la vista de la dirección en la que Tsuki se había marchado. Hacia mas de seis horas que la rubia se habíamarchado, y aun así no lograba quitar las ultimas palabras de su mente.

"No es por ellos Sesshomaru, es que... Pensé que eras diferente. Pensé que eras alguien mejor. Realmente no creí que fueras tan imbécil, me has decepcionado"

-Maldición- Pensó inquieto. -¿Por que me afecta tanto?- Solo es una mera muchacha... muy hermosa, hábil con el arco, si tal vez algo molesta y habladora, e incluso interesante como para llamar su atención de vez en cuando... Pero solo eso. Sin embargo, había una inquietante realidad. Cada vez que Tsuki reía, el pecho de Sesshomaru se llenaba de una calidez exquisita. Por lo que cada vez que ella lloraba se sentía miserable. Y la sensación de decepción era demasiado molesta... Había que terminar con esto de una vez.

-¡Vamos Jaken!- Exclamo molesto caminando en dirección hacia el Noreste.

-¿¡Eh hacia donde amo bonito!? ¿No era que la Srta Tsuki volvería en pocos días?

-No me obligues a repetirlo... o te aniquilare.

Jaken se estremeció y comenzó a seguir a su amo, tirando de las riendas de Ah un.

-Amo... ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?- Pregunto asustado el yokai verde. Pero para su infortunio, el albino perdió la paciencia y le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza... siguiendo su camino lentamente, no había prisa... Tenia dos días para llegar a su destino y volver.

-Tsuki... Ella es Kagome Higurashi.- Indico amablemente Hayate presentando a Tsuki a la pequeña azabache que se encontraba vestida con su uniforme escolar.

-Mucho gusto Kagome... soy Tsuki No Megammi, y tengo 18 años- Exclamo la rubia estrechando la mano de niña-

-Yo... Tengo 10 años.- Respondió tímidamente la niña. -¿Tu, eres... una sacerdotisa? Me gusta mucho tu collar.

-¿Que dices?- Pregunto la rubia sonriendo de lado al notar la curiosidad de la pequeña. -Yo no soy una sacerdotisa

-Ah. Es que el abuelo ha estado toda la semana hablando de que vendría una sacerdotisa muy poderosa que llevaba un collar en forma de luna

La pequeña azabache era la nieta del dueño del templo Higurashi... Todos los años se reunía con el líder del templo en Yamanashi: Hayate. Este año Tsuki debía conocer el templo de Tokio y su líder, para que pudiera explicar algunos de los misterios que encierra el pozo de las almas. El abuelo Higurashi era un hombre muy anciano, y sinceramente algo ridículo, pero muy sabio al fin.

El anciano llego cuando Kagome termino de pronunciar sus inocentes palabras.

-¡Kagome! te dije que no era una sacerdotisa- Intento excusarse nervioso por su error mientras Hayate lo observaba pacifico.

-Pero abuelo, tu dijiste que seria una... -El anciano tapo la boca de la pequeña por lo que ella se defendió mordiendo su mano.

-Higurashi-sama.- Interrumpió Hayate... hemos venido para que conozca a Tsuki, ella... tiene habilidades para convertirse en exorcista, pero desconozco cuan grandes son sus poderes espirituales.

El abuelo Higurashi soltó a su nieta y se acerco a observar minuciosamente a la joven rubia. La chica mordió sus labios para no reír mientras en anciano le veía. Luego este tomo las manos de Tsuki y cerro los ojos por un momento.

-Hayate... he llegado a una triste conclusión.- Tsuki y el monje abrieron enormemente los ojos, sorprendidos ante la advertencia del anciano.- Esta joven jamas podrá ser una exorcista, ni siquiera una sacerdote, pues carece por completo de poderes espirituales, incluso he percibido cierta energía maligna proveniente de ella.

-¡Eso no es posible Higurashi!- Refuto Hayate nervioso. -Ella no puede tener energía maligna. ¡yo lo habría percibido!

-Lamento decirte esto Hayate. pero tiene una energía maligna poderosa, pero muy escondida el lo mas profundo de su ser, es algo muy difícil de encontrar, ni siquiera un Yokai o un Shinigami seria capaz de notarlo... figurativamente hablando

-Yo no creo que sea energía maligna abuelo.- Exclamo tímidamente la pequeña azabache acercándose a Tsuki mientras todos la observaban atónitos.

-¿Que quieres decir pequeña?- Indago Tsuki

-Creo que no tienes energía maligna. Cada vez que el abuelo trae un objeto maldito y lo guarda en la bodega, siento como si una niebla oscura invadiera la casa hasta que la sellan con algunos pergaminos. Pero tu no tienes eso, ni siquiera cuando te estreche la mano.

Tsuki sonrió de costado por la adorable explicación de la niña, al parecer era muy inteligente y guardaba en su interior algo muy puro que se noto en el momento en que estrecharon sus manos. La rubia se pregunto como su abuelo no había notado eso en su pequeña nieta, y sobretodo por que pensaba que el poder en ella era maligno.

-Kagome, eso que dices es absurdo.- Insistió el viejo obstinado.- Esta chica posee un poder escondido, y se muy bien que no son los poderes de una sacerdotisa, sino mas bien los de un demonio o de una bruja.

-Higurashi... mi viejo amigo- Interrumpió Hayate sin paciencia, intentando sonar amigable para no dañar la amistad con aquel anciano parlanchin. -Tu sabiduría ha sido de gran ayuda amigo mio, sin embargo, creo que deberías dejar de decir eso, puesto a que nuestra querida Tsuki va a romper en llanto si nombras una vez mas el hecho de que sus poderes son malignos.

Tsuki lo miro extrañada. ¿Que rayos le sucedía a todos? parecía que la uncia que dijo algo acertado era la pequeña Kagome. O al menos era la que lo dijo con mas seguridad y por lo visto en aquel anciano Higurashi, sus palabras no eran de fiar.

-Creo que pasaremos la noche aquí y luego regresaremos a Yamanashi mañana por la mañana. Esto que me has dicho ha sido mas que devastador para ambos

-Lo siento Hayate- Dijo el abuelo poniendo las manos dentro de sus mangas. -No quise lastimar a tu aprendiz con mis palabras. Tal vez me equivoco y no se trate de poder maligno. Aunque eso seria algo extraño. El poder sobrenatural que no es maligno o de una sacerdotisa es algo imposible en humanos...- El hombre hizo una breve pausa para acotar algo en tono burlón. -A menos por supuesto que existiesen esto que llamamos yokais.

-Tanto la rubia como el monje se miraron. Tal vez el anciano no estaba tan errado en las ultimas palabras que había dicho. Tal vez todo se debía a que desde el momento en que nació su destino era caer en ese pozo. y tal vez, sus poderes realmente provenían de un yokai.

-Ahhhhhhh- El grito de agonía de Kuyatto mientras las llamas la envolvían acabando con ella envolvieron de ira a Setten mientras observaba a su contrincante de cabello rojo uno de los Shitoushin.

-¡Maldito seas!- Soltó Setten furioso antes de ser envuelto en llamas también y ser quemado vivo -¡Agh! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¿Por que?

El asesino de cabello rizado los vio sobre el hombro con una mueca burlona - No han dejado de nombrarlo... Tomare estas armas. Ellos ya no las necesitaran.- Agrego acercándose a los cuerpos de ambos monstruos para tomar el abanico que Kuyatto había dejado atrás. Sin embargo un látigo verde hizo que se alertara de la parecencia del albino que lentamente aparecía en escena. El pelirrojo salto esquivando el ataque de Sesshomaru y con un movimiento de su nueva arma destrozo el latigo venenoso como si se tratara de cristal.

-Que sorpresa tan inesperada- Exclamo al ver a Sesshomaru acercandose -Tu eres el "Amo Sesshomaru" del que tanto he oido... y ahora finalmente nos conocemos.

-Así es...- Refuto el albino observándolo con asco... -¿ te llamas a ti mismo como un "Dios"?

-Absolutamente- Agrego el Shioushin sonriente

-Ridículo...- Soltó el albino preparando solo sus garras cuando el otro comenzó a correr hacia el... solo bastaron algunos pasos y un golpe para que su enemigo desapareciera entre agonías en unas llamas. Derrotarlo había sido ridículamente sencillo. Sesshomaru se reincorporo sin mirar lo que había quedado del pelirrojo. -Mi padre... luchando contra sujetos tan débiles. Esto no tiene ningún sentido...

-¡Pues valla!- Chillo el Shitoushin emergiendo de las llamas que quedaban el el suelo. Se trataba solo de su rostro, ya que el albino había destruido su cuerpo, que había quedado disperso por todo el lugar. -Eres poderoso Sesshomaru... Pero nunca subestimes el poder de Un Dios...- El rostro flotante se abalanzo sobre Sesshomaru, aunque este lo aparto con un simple golpe. Sin embargo, eso solo había sido una distracción, ya que el albino fue atacado por la espalda por los múltiples trozos de fuego que yacían en aquel lugar.

El dolor era insoportable, mas de lo que se habría imaginado por parte de aquel imbécil.

-Ahora que tienes mi marca no podrás librarte de mi... Nunca...- La voz se hizo cada vez mas lejana y el shitoushin desapareció lentamente, mientras el albino se reponía de los cuatro golpes que había recibido, quedando marcado para siempre por uno de los hermanos de la isla Hourai...

¡Hola gente! Bueno aca les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que me disculpen por tardarme un tanto. Ahora negociemos... ´Por cada comentario voy a tadar un dia menos(? nah mentira comenten si quieren (si comentan mucho mejor) y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... ahi van a conocer a alguien imoportante...

nos vemos :D


End file.
